The Fine Line of Friendship
by robbsweetangel
Summary: Bella & Edward have been friends for years. They both have feelings for the other but they have never have acted on them. Tragedy strikes and Bella moves away.What will happen when they come back together & brush the fine line of friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note**: This story was published as different one and has been reworked a little with some name changes. I really hope that you like this a little better. I have to thank Sparklingwand for her pushing me into reworking this. I wouldn't have done this without you.

This story has been rated M because of language, sexual situations and rape in later chapters. You will be warned when a chapter deals with rape. Other then that, I hope you enjoy this.

The Fine Line of Friendship

Chapter 1

_Bella's POV_

The sweltering sun here in Washington D.C was killer in the summer time. At times, the heat nearly scorched my skin to the point of blisters. It was primarily in those times I would do almost anything to be back in London.

I had an errand to run quickly before finally going home from work. However, as soon as that was done, I had a date with my couch and a movie. I pulled into the small parking lot adjoining the bookstore I frequented. I'd arrived with the intention of purchasing a book for my very best friend. Ah…my best friend, Edward. If anyone knew that I was in fact his best friend, I'd probably be mobbed by an angry crowd of prepubescent girls and their equally addicted mothers.

I had to say though, I was very proud of him and what he'd accomplished. We'd been best friends for at least ten years now. I've told that man just about everything involving my life, with the exception of a few details; I choose to keep those to myself. We have a unique kind of relationship, but it has worked for us. He's been there for me nearly every time I needed him. However, those times he was unable to be there physically, he made a point to show me he was there spiritually, whether by phone, letter, or a simple email. Honestly, I have no idea why I moved to D.C from London. I guess I just needed a change. Painfully, I remember that day like it was yesterday, for it was the day I left behind the person I cared about most in the world.

_**Flashback 5 years ago**_

"_Why are you leaving?" Edward asked me, his eyes burning intensely into my own._

"_I want to prove to everyone I can make it on my own," I told him, fighting back the tears that were threatening to surface._

"_You don't have to prove anything to anyone. I don't want you to go; I can't lose you," he begged as his hand cupped my face. _

_I looked into his eyes, and the sadness there nearly knocked the wind out of me. It was the kind of sadness that comes crashing in large waves and tears a jagged hole through your heart. "I have to go, Edward, but that doesn't change the fact that you're my best friend. You'll always be right here in my heart...always. Don't ever doubt that," I told him before grabbing his hands and squeezing them. The tears finally fell from my eyes. _

_Edward didn't say a word, and he didn't even try to speak; he grabbed me into a tight hug and buried his face in my hair. It was then that I felt something I never thought I would. Nevertheless, I pushed it aside because I felt I had to. He was sobbing quietly into my neck, and I just held onto him, crying as well. My heart broke a little more with each tear that fell down his cheek. We stood there, holding onto each other as if it would be the last time. The minutes passed quickly, and I realized it had to come to an end; we had to sever our hold. _

"_I'm going to miss you so much, Isabella," Edward said, looking at me with such sad eyes. _

"_I'm going to miss you too...so much," I responded. I wanted to tell him how I really felt, how it was killing me inside doing this to him, but I just couldn't bring myself to say the words I've buried for the last two years. I couldn't tell him I was so deeply in love with him and this was tearing me apart. I never had the courage to tell him before and I couldn't now. I was scared of losing him. He was my best friend, and I didn't want to lose the one thing that meant more to me than anything. Sadly, the time came for me to head to the airport, so we gave each other one final embrace._

_Edward pushed his head against my neck and whispered, "Please don't go, love. I want you to stay here with me." _

_I cried even harder upon his words to me. What the hell am I thinking doing this? It hurt too much. "I don't want to go, but I have to, Edward. Believe me; I would love to stay with you."_

_We rested our foreheads together, both of us crying out our agony. _

"_Bella, I love you," Edward told me, his voice cracking. _

"_I love you too, Edward." _

_He gave me a soft kiss on the forehead before finally letting me go. I turned around and gave one last look at his family before climbing into the car and heading towards the airport. However, I did the one thing I told myself not to do and chanced a look back at Edward through the rear window. The vision before my eyes literally shattered my heart. His head was rested against his mum's shoulder, and he was sobbing. That one sight opened the floodgate of my pain, before the tears spilled forth like a faucet whose water line finally broke. I cried through my entire trip to America, knowing I broke my best friend's heart…and my own. _

That was the last time I saw him. We managed to talk regularly on the phone, so we never lost contact with each other. But I missed him…I missed him terribly. When stardom hit for Edward and he got his first book published, the time apart grew even more. Thankfully, the fame never changed who he was as a person; he was still my Edward.

He routinely called me to tell me about his day or about life in general. He always wanted to hear how I was managing, too. I was his rock and kept him grounded, just as he did for me. I think he missed how life used to be; the calmness and serenity he once knew.

The only thing that had become a sore subject between us was my boyfriend, Riley. Edward had every right to dislike him, mainly because of all the late-night phone calls of me crying uncontrollably. Every time I broke down, Edward was the person I called. He never failed to tell me how Riley was no good for me and that I deserved better. We had many arguments that revolved around Riley, and many times, we'd hung up on each other. Thankfully, ten minutes later, we'd call each other and apologize. I loved him for that.

Riley and I met four years ago, and we'd been together ever since. At first, Riley was every girl's dream, a fun-loving and romantic guy. We never fought; there didn't even seem to be a selfish bone in his body. Now, it was the complete opposite. He was never loving or romantic anymore. We began fighting all the time and I'd never seen a more selfish person than the one he'd become. Even in the bedroom suffered, and I found myself faking it most of the time. What was the point? Neither of us really seemed to be there physically. There were some things I just simply couldn't mention to Edward about Riley. If he knew, Edward would be on the first flight out to see me. He was always very protective and deep down, I got the feeling he wanted us to break up.

Trying to clear these thoughts from my head, I unbuckled my seat belt and walked into the bookstore. As I was browsing the lengthy aisles, I couldn't help but smile. Edward's face graced nearly every magazine cover. I laughed at the idea of seeing his face all over the place, but this was his life now. As I walked further into the bookstore I stopped in front of a display of his latest book _Daybreak._ The heroine in the story reminded me of well, me. I never asked him about it because I didn't want to embarrass him. I was actually flattered that I was interesting enough to write about. I was nothing but proud of him and yet, it angered me how the paparazzi hounded him incessantly, plastered lies about him, and endangered his safety on a daily basis. Ever since he sold the movie rights to a big Hollywood company, everyone wanted a piece of him. I knew his mum hated reading all the embellishments about him.

However, I couldn't help but snicker at the accusations pertaining to the budding romance between Kate, the leading actress in the film and him. That couldn't be further from the truth. He was neither in love nor did he have a girlfriend. Occasionally, he had dates or even a one-night stand out of pure loneliness, but he always called me after. I think it was his way of letting go of the guilt for using someone. I would remind him that these women didn't care about being used or not; most begged for a chance to get into bed with him. He always sounded as if he were committing some kind of act of betrayal by having a one-night stand. Deep down, I wished I was the person he wanted to be with. I'd always wanted that, but I was in the friend zone, and I never expected to have anything more than that.

As I continued to browse the titles lining the shelves, I felt my phone vibrate. I looked down to see who it was, and a smile immediately spread across my face.

"Hi, my sexy, British lover," I said in my best British accent.

Edward laughed. "Hey beautiful, what are you doing?"

"I'm just in the bookstore looking around," I told him.

"I wish I was able to be there with you and have some normalcy for five fucking minutes. I really miss that," he said, sadness lacing his words.

"I know, Edward, I miss you. You do realize that you can come and visit anytime. I would love to see you," I said with hope in my voice.

"Maybe soon, love. I'm dying to see you. I miss you so much."

"How's everything going?" I asked him, "You sound tired."

"Yeah, I'm very tired. We're finishing up my book signing here and then, I'm heading back to the states for another book signing tour. Once I get to the states, I'll have a week and a half off before I go to New York to start my American tour. Once that is finished, I'll have another few weeks free before _Lunar Eclipse _starts production. I hate having to be on set to oversee the start of production. You would think I was the writer of the book or something," he chuckled. "Anyway, I think I'll head to London for some relaxation during that time," Edward said tiredly.

"Wow, you're busy! Everything here is still the same, except more drama and fighting," I said, my voice carrying the sadness I felt within.

"Love, what's wrong?" he asked, concern filling his voice.

"Nothing really, it's just Riley and I seem to be fighting a lot these days. Lately, everything he says and does is hurtful to me. I just don't know how much more I can take of this," I said, and my voice cracked.

"Bella, you know you can call me anytime to talk. I'm always here for you," Edward stressed.

"I know, but I didn't want to bother you with my petty, little problems. Plus, I don't like to make you worry about me."

"You never bother me and I do worry about you, Bella. You're my best friend! I love you and I want to be there for you whenever you need me," he said and there was something hidden in the tone of his voice, something I couldn't quite make out.

"I know, Edward, I love you too. I just miss seeing you."

If he only knew how much I loved and missed him.

"How about I come to D.C. for a week between book signing? We could catch up and hang out like old times," he offered, and for the first time in a long time, there was hope in his voice.

I instantly cheered up. "I would love that, Edward! Just tell me when, and I'll pick you up."

"Ok, I'll call Elizabeth and have her make the arrangements. Sweetheart, I have to go, but I'll call you later on tonight...ok, love?" he said cheerfully.

"Alright, I'm excited to see you. I really need you right now."

Edward laughed. "I can't wait to see you either. I'll call you tonight…love you."

The minute the words hit my ears, I wished there was more behind them than just the love of a best friend.

"I love you too…bye, Edward."

"Bye, love." he said before he hung up.

I couldn't wait to see him. I needed him more than even I think I realized. However, I was a little scared because I knew Riley would be pissed once Edward showed up. Not to mention, Edward would see what was going on first hand, and I wasn't prepared for him to see how bad things had truly become.

I spotted what I was looking for and grabbed the book off the shelf. Immediately, I went to pay for it and headed home to share the news with Riley. I was certain he wouldn't like it very much.

**End notes:**

I hope you enjoyed that. Trust me the chapters will get longer. This story has 31 chapters already completed and only 3 or 4 that need to be written. I'll be posting here and on Twilighted where I'm a validation beta, once a week, either on Saturday or Sunday. I would really enjoy hearing your thoughts on this. Have a wonderful weekend and welcome to my world. ~Pen


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter notes: **Hey Everyone, this chapter is coming early to you this week because I'll be away for the weekend. Thank you from the bottom of my heart with the reviews, story and author alerts. It means that you actually like this story that has been sitting on my computer for almost two years. I would like to thank my prereader Sparklingwand, my comma queen TwiMoments and my beta with a red pen Sunflower3759. All you ladies mean the world to me and thank you for going over this. Twilight belongs to Ms. Meyer, but my characters belong to me.

Chapter 2

_Edward's POV_

I couldn't wait to see Isabella and hold her in my arms again, it had been far too long. I was having thoughts that a best friend shouldn't have, but I was in love with her. I had been for five years now. I knew it was a long time to be in love with someone and not tell them, but how could I? And where would I begin?

When she started dating Riley four years ago, I was devastated. That was the first time I literally cried since she left me in London all those years ago. She's changed since then; she's not the cheery girl I grew to love.

I knew something was wrong between them every time I talked to her, but she would never fully open up and tell me. She hinted a little bit when I talked to her last, that was the most she'd admitted in a long time. It broke my heart to know that she was like that. I wanted _my_Bella back like she used to be, the happy-go-lucky girl who never failed to make me smile...not this carbon copy that was always sad and defeated.

I felt so helpless when she called, and I heard the sadness echo from her voice. It took all I had not to tell her I was in love with her. The feeling was so strong, that at times I was unable to think straight. As much as I wanted to tell her what she meant to me, that time would have to wait.

I sat on the plane, very restless, not just because I was on a red eye, but because I was going to see the woman I loved. I was like a kid on Christmas morning, I couldn't stop smiling. The pilot's voice boomed over the intercom to let us know we were making our decent into Washington D.C. I really couldn't wait now; I was practically bouncing in my seat.

We taxied in slowly and as soon as we came to a stop, the plane began to empty. I grabbed my laptop that was seated next to me and headed off the plane. I was making my way toward the baggage claim when I saw her. In my eyes, she was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. She was rather short, with the most beautiful, mesmerizing brown eyes and curves in all the right places. Bella was a breath of fresh air compared to what I was used to. It was nearly impossible not to fall for her.

I was walking towards her when she saw me. She gave me the most radiant smile I had ever seen. She absolutely took my breath away. I felt a lump form in the back of my throat with one single glance. I walked up and wrapped my arms around her tightly and breathed in her scent. Wow, I really had it bad.

"Hey, love. I've missed you," I said into her hair.

"I've missed you too. It's so good to see you." She smiled into my chest. We pulled away from each other, and I noticed that there was something different about her.

"You changed your hair color. Wow, you look beautiful as a brunette. I'm going to miss the blonde, but this suits you much better," I told her, admiring her simple beauty.

"I know, but I love it. I needed a change and this was the only thing I was able to do right now," she told me as we headed to get the rest of my luggage. We grabbed my bags off the conveyer and headed for her car in the parking garage. I had my arm around her and pulled her close to me, where she belonged. We finally reached the car and my jaw hit the ground.

"You drive this car?" I asked flabbergasted.

"Yes, I've had it for three years and it's my baby," she said with a smile.

"You never told me you had this. Wow, I never thought of you driving something of this magnitude. I don't know much about cars, but what is it?" I asked, truly amazed.

"It's an Infiniti G35 with 20in Volk racing rims on it. I wouldn't trade it for anything, unless I could get a BMW M3 coupe, of course," she said in a playful tone.

"I could arrange that," I told her quietly.

"Oh no Brit-boy, I won't allow you to do that," she told me sternly.

"We'll see," I mumbled under my breath.

We got into the car and started heading to her house. This was the first time I'd ever been to see her. The usual was her always visiting me. I had never been to Washington D.C before now, but a change of scenery was welcomed. As we drove, I could see all the monuments beautifully lit up, but I'm sure it was beautiful here, though it wasn't nearly as beautiful as the woman sitting beside me in the driver's seat.

I turned my head from gazing out the window to look at Bella, taking in all her beauty. She really had no idea how beautiful she truly was, inside and out. Deep down, I was hoping that one day I could say she was mine. I just smiled at the thought and bottled up the feelings she brought out in me. I was so glad to be here. I had missed her beyond words, and I really wanted to know what was going on between her and Riley. I knew that it wasn't good, so maybe I would be able to convince her to come to London when I returned there.

I knew my parents were dying to see her again. It had been a long time since her last visit, and they kept reminding me of it all the time. I wasn't planning on telling her that I already purchased the ticket for her, whether she liked it or not. I would wait until I asked her. I glanced back over and saw she was deep in thought.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked.

"Oh nothing, it's just that I'm so happy you are here, Edward," she told me with a little edge to her voice.

"Riley's not happy that I'm here is he?" I already knew the answer to my question without asking.

It took her a moment, but she finally answered me, "No, he isn't. We actually got into a really big fight about it before I came to get you. I told him that you were my best friend, and I had every right to see you. Let's just say, he didn't take it too well," she said with hurt in her voice.

"I'm sorry I put you in this position," I said, the regret laced my voice.

"Don't ever tell me you're sorry...what happens between Riley and I is not your fault. I want you here with me, Edward. I need you here. I really don't care what he says anymore." She sounded so defeated, so hollowed out. I could sense something more was going on, so I reached across and grabbed her hand, squeezing it a little. She glanced over to me and I saw the emptiness in her eyes. The spark she carried within her was gone and replaced with extreme sadness. It broke my fucking heart.

"Are you ok? Is something else wrong?" I squeezed her hand again as I spoke.

She finally sighed. "Yes. Edward, I've tried so hard for this relationship to work like it used to. I give and give, but I don't get anything in return. I can't do anything right anymore. I don't have the strength in me to continue trying."

A lone tear ran down her cheek, so I reached over and wiped it away with my thumb. "Bella, you could have called me sooner. You don't need to go through this. He's crazy for not realizing what a beautiful, sweet, and caring girl he has. Any guy would be lucky to have you in his life. I know because I'm lucky to have you in mine," I said, and the passion emanated out of every word.

"Thank you for saying that, Edward. You always know how to make me feel better. I just can't do it anymore. I'm at my breaking point. I'm not happy and all I can think about is the fact that I really want out," Bella said.

I didn't know what to say to her. All my thoughts centered on Riley, and how I wanted to get my fucking hands on him for treating her so shitty. He didn't deserve her, not in a million years. I knew I had to do something or Bella was going to fall apart, and I couldn't bear to see her spiral out of control. I loved her too much to let that happen. My thoughts reeled with the possibilities and the remainder of the car ride was etched in silence.

**End notes: **Well Edward has arrived and the feelings between these two are there but they are just too blind to see it. I hope you enjoyed this little chapter and trust me the chapters do get a lot longer. I hope everyone has a wonderful Easter weekend and I would love to hear your thoughts. See you all next week. ~Pen


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Chapter notes: **Hey everyone, I'm a day early. I have to thank my pre-readers and my beta for helping me make this a little better. Enjoy and I'll see you at the bottom.

Chapter 3

_Bella's POV_

The drive from the airport was very quiet after I made my confession to Edward. All the way home, he held onto my hand, tracing small circles along the flesh below my fingers. He calmed me so much, and I felt so happy when I looked at him. His head was leaning back on the head rest, his eyes were shut, and he was breathing heavily.

Edward was truly a beautiful man, even when he was exhausted. He was wearing his usual black jeans, and a plaid shirt with a white t-shirt underneath. The dark circles under his eyes were screaming at me, telling me that the poor thing was always on the go with hardly any sleep. One day, he was going to have a breakdown, and I really feared _that_day.

I still couldn't believe he was here with me now. It was like a dream that I worried I might wake from, my heart thundered rapidly with the thought. It meant the world to me that he came to see me. With all the things we went through together, I knew he would be on the first plane out if I ever needed him. I was also aware that when we got back to the house, he would begin to notice all the tension that had built up over the last two years between Riley and I. Edward wasn't going to like it at all.

I really shouldn't have left London after my parents died all those years ago. I got this wild hair up my ass to prove to everyone that I could make it on my own, and do it without my parent's money but I had to admit defeat and use it from time to time. What I now realized was that I left the one thing I needed most, and he was sitting right next to me. Riley knew about my parents being killed, but he didn't know about the money that sat for me in a trust-fund in London. I had enough money to never work again, but I chose not to tell anyone about it and make my own way in the world. Being self-reliant had always been one of my major characteristics. If Riley knew about the money, he would find ways to spend it, and that was never going to happen. The only people that knew about the existence of my inheritance were Edward and his family.

Edward laughs at me because I'm so humble about what I have. I know he also admires me for working hard to acquire what I have. He thinks that I didn't hear him when he mumbled he could arrange to get me the BMW M3 coupe I've always wanted, but I very much heard him, and I would never allow him to lavish me with such a gift. That was Edward though, very giving...especially, with me.

He was always trying to make me happy. If it hadn't been for Edward when my parents were killed, I would have been in a very dark place. He was with me night and day, just lying beside me, holding me as I cried. The day I buried my parents was the hardest day I ever had to endure. I kept everything bottled inside for the funeral, mainly because I felt I needed to keep up appearances and remain strong. Edward held my hand the entire time, he was my anchor. He kept me from plummeting into the darkened abyss of pain that was wafting at my feet. When the service was over and everyone left, it was just Edward and I at the gravesite. I stood there until I finally broke down, falling to the ground in sobs. Edward was right there holding me in his arms tightly. The skies opened up, drowning both of us in rain, but we didn't care one bit. I was very grateful that he never once left my side. I loved him for that.

I was so surprised that he didn't have a girlfriend. He always told me it was because he didn't have time, or he hadn't found the right girl. I thought it was bullshit. But whoever managed to capture his heart, better hold on to him because he was a keeper. He hadn't told me that he was seeing someone, or if there was someone special in his life, but sometimes I just had a feeling that he might be in love with someone. Really, I didn't want to know right now because it would break my heart. I always wished deep down inside, I would be the one that he was in love with.

We pulled up to the house and I prayed that Riley would still be asleep. Seeing that it was three-thirty in the morning, I knew he would be because he had to work in a few hours. I glanced over at Edward, he was still holding my hand and it literally made my heart melt.

I reached over to touch his face lightly. "Hey, sweetheart...we're here."

Edward stirred and smiled my favorite crooked smile. "Hey, sorry I dosed off. I guess I was more tired than I thought. I didn't sleep much on the plane. I was too excited to see you."

My heart fucking melted into a puddle of goo. "You needed your rest, sweetie. You looked exhausted."

"Is Riley going to be up?" he asked me a little tense.

"No, he'll be in bed. He has to work in a couple of hours. Come on, let's get you in bed." I looked directly at him as I brushed his leg, feeling him relax a bit.

We got out of the car and grabbed his belongings out of the trunk. He walked around the car and stopped dead in his tracks. I noticed and looked over to him. I knew exactly what he was looking at. _Shit! _I dreaded this conversation because I knew exactly what he was going to say.

"Please, tell me that is Riley's," he said with worry in his voice.

I hesitated a moment and let out a deep breath. "No, it's mine."

"Excuse me?" Edward said, getting pissed.

Oh boy, here comes the overprotective part of Edward. I was beginning to worry because he stood there staring at it, but then he finally looked up at me. "Ok, babe, I really don't like the fact that you have a motorcycle. BLOODY HELL, what are you thinking? You could be killed," He raised his voice at me. I never said a word and let him continue, "I'm really glad you never told me about this, but now I'm going to die of a heart attack worrying about you. I really think it's a bad idea. Bella, I don't want to worry that something might happen to you on this… _thing_." Edward moaned, as he looked at me with sadness in his eyes.

I walked over to him and grabbed one of his hands, putting my other hand on his face. He leaned into my touch, his eyes burning into mine. "Edward, don't worry. Nothing is going to happen to me. I've been riding for a year now, and I'm very careful. It was something I never told you because I knew you would react like this. I enjoy riding because it gets me away from my problems, and I feel free; something I haven't had in a very long time. Honey, please look into my eyes and tell me you trust me." I begged him.

It took him a minute to compose himself before he finally answered me. "I do trust you, Bella, but don't expect me to like the thought of you getting on a motorcycle. You would have never done this in London. Hell, you didn't even have a car over there. Isabella, you have to promise me you will be careful. I don't want to get a phone call telling me that you have been in an accident. I don't think I could handle that," he pleaded with me.

"Fair enough. I promise you that I'll be careful. Now, let's get you inside. You look like you could use some rest." I reached up and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

I could still sense his anger about the motorcycle. Really, I should have told him about it instead of having him find out about it like this, though his reaction would have remained the same. This was just like Edward anyway, always very overprotective of me.

I grabbed his hand as we walked inside, moving quietly in order to keep from waking Riley. I didn't want to face him quite yet. I dimmed the lights in the kitchen when we came in and started walking to the guest bedroom. I looked over my shoulder when I sensed that Edward had stopped. He was taking everything in and he looked so handsome. I could eat him up with a spoon. _Stop it, bad thoughts. _I walked back over to him and looked at his face.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I just think you have a really nice house. You deserve it, just like you deserve to be happy," he said, looking down at me lovingly.

"Thanks, it means a lot that you would say that. Your opinion matters a great deal to me, Edward," I told him. I really didn't know what to say about the last part. I really did want to be happy, but I didn't know if the one person that I wanted to make me happy, wanted me in return.

I showed him to his room. I had tried to make it as cozy as I could, believing in only the best for Edward. I went and bought the softest sheets I could find, along with feather pillows just for him. I had put in a little desk for him to work at. I even left a gift on the desk for him, the one I bought him when he told me he was coming to see me. I put his bag on the floor and walked over to grab his present.

"I got this for you. It's kind of a belated birthday present," I said shyly as I handed him the gift.

"Bella, you didn't have to do this," he said as he took it from me, smiling the most beautiful smile to ever grace his lips.

"Yes, I did. I saw it and I thought of you. I really hope you like it," I told him.

"I love anything that you give me. The most important gift you have ever given me has been your undying love and friendship. That is what I cherish in my heart." He had nothing but love in his eyes. _Why am I feeling like this? Was there more hidden behind those looks, more of what I hoped he felt?_

Edward started opening the gift, and he got the biggest grin on his face. He then picked me up in his arms and gave me a great big hug. Finally, he put me down and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Bella, I love it. You would never believe me if I told you that I saw this book and wanted to get it, but for some reason, I didn't. There are some of the most beautiful piano compositions in here. Thank you so much. I wish you had a piano, I would play for you. I know how much you love to hear me play. You are the inspiration to most of the compositions that I write," Edward said very happily.

"You're welcome, Edward. I thought you would like it. Actually, I was in the bookstore buying that when you called me," I told him.

"Bella, I actually have something for you, seeing as your birthday is coming up, and I'll be in New York when it comes around," Edward said with a grin on his face.

"You really didn't have to," I told him, but he wasn't listening to me right now. He was digging in his luggage. He finally found what he was looking for, pulling out this beautiful velvet box. My heart rate sped up at the sight of it. I'm sure if Edward was listening, he would have heard it.

"Of course I did," he said, as he handed me the box. I opened the box and my heart almost stopped when my eyes caught sight of the most beautiful charm bracelet I had ever seen. They were platinum and shiny, one was a heart and the other was Big Ben. I started to feel the tears come to the surface.

"Edward, it is beautiful. This is too much, you didn't have to do this," I said, a couple of tears escaped my eyes.

"Love, don't cry," he said as his thumb wiped away my tear. "I thought of you when I saw it. The heart is mine, so you can always have it close when I'm not here. Of course, Big Ben is for London, so you don't forget where you are from," he said lovingly.

"Thank you so much. I will never forget this," I said sniffling a little bit. Edward wrapped his arms around me and nuzzled his face in my hair. I held on to him tightly.

"Bella, you are worth this and so much more in my eyes. You mean the world to me, and I don't want you to ever forget about me," Edward whispered.

"I could never forget you, Edward; you are the other part of my soul." I breathed heavy into his shirt. We held each other for a little while longer before breaking apart. "Ok, everything you need is in the hall closet for towels. The bathroom is fully stocked for you. There are fresh..." I looked up when I heard a giggle come from Edward. "What?" I asked.

Edward looked at me and laughed. "Bella, everything is fine. You don't have to do anything. I really don't need much, so you can stop rambling." Edward laughed again.

"Sorry, I tend to do that, don't I?" I asked him while I was containing my own laughter.

"Yeah, you do, but that is the Bella I know and love. The very Bella who keeps going on and on about absolutely nothing, who brings a smile to my face because you are so cute and you can't stop." He smiled at me as he pulled me into another hug. "I'm glad to be here, love. I wouldn't want to be anywhere else than with you. Well, except for that bed right now because I'm really tired."

"Oh, right...umm, I forgot. I'm sorry you're really tired, I should get some sleep too," I said as I wrapped my arms around him one more time. He sure smelled good. I felt him put his face in my hair again and breathe deeply. We just stood there for a couple of minutes and I finally said tiredly, "I'm really glad that you're here. I've wanted you to be here for so long."

"Me too, love. I'm glad to be here too. I've missed you so much. It was either me coming here, or you were going to get your ass on a plane to see me. Either way, we were going to see each other. But seriously, I'm really tired," he said, breaking away and kissing my forehead.

"Ok, Edward. Good night and I'll see you later in the morning. Get some sleep." I gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked out of the room, closing the door behind me. I walked into my bedroom, changed, and crawled into bed. Riley was sound asleep and would be up in a couple of hours. I was so happy for the first time in so long, and it didn't take long before I started to slip into dream land.

_Edward's POV_

_My girl_sure didn't hold back on the expense when it came to me. This bed was so comfortable and the sheets felt like heaven. She had made the room warm and cozy, just for me. All the more reason why I was in love with her. She always took care of me and she had the most selfless soul I'd ever known. She was definitely someone I would want to marry some day, if she would have me.

I laid back and my mind instantly began thinking about the drive back to her house. I dozed off in the car, but she continued to hold my hand. I smiled at the thought of her not letting go. When I saw the motorcycle in the garage, I got so upset when I found out it was hers. I knew exactly why she never told me about. She knew I would flip out about her safety, and that's exactly what I did. Now, I'm going to worry about her even more than I normally do.

I was glad Riley would be gone by the time I got up. The only thing that bothered me the most was the fact that she was across the house sleeping next to him in bed. She was supposed to be in bed lying beside me. I took a deep breath, letting the air penetrate lungs. The time would come to make her mine, and I was hoping for sooner rather than later.

I was thrilled knowing she loved the gift from me. It was my way of trying to send out little hints as to how I felt about her, without actually coming out and telling her that I loved her. The charms meant something to me. They were a symbol of my feelings toward her. She would always have my heart, and I never wanted her to forget where she was most happy. Her gift to me was amazing; I really did love it. I had to get myself to a piano soon, so I could write something else just for her. When the thoughts in my brain slowed in activity, I finally started to relax. I buried my head in the pillow and drifted off to a peaceful slumber.

**End Notes: **

Well, what do you think? Wait until you get a load of Riley. He really is a piece of work. If you would like leave me a little comment, I do enjoy reading them. Also I would like to take the time and recommend a fic that I really think you'll enjoy. I have to warn you it is an angst story and if that isn't your cup of tea then I would suggest not to read it. Honestly it is a beautifully written story and by a personal friend of mine that I just happen to validate for. Check it out and give her some love.

A Different Kind of Pain by SparklingWand

Until next week... ~Penny


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes:**

Hello everyone! I hope you all had a wonderful week and you all stayed safe with the crazy weather. I have to thank my pre-reader SparklingWand and my two betas TwiMoments and Sunflower3759 for making my chapters pretty. Well we meet Bella's boyfriend Riley in this chapter and you will hate him, I know I do.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. 

_Chapter 4_

_Edward's POV_

After a much needed night of rest, I finally started to wake up. My eyes began to drift open and I grinned, taking in the sweet aroma of coffee being brewed, and the sounds of Bella messing around in the kitchen. I slowly crawled out of bed, put on my faded, worn jeans and my white t-shirt, tried to tame my hair, and left the room. As I approached the door leading into the kitchen, I just stood there and took in the sight before me.

Bella was moving around with such ease, and she looked so adorable in her pajamas. I watched her with a smile on my face. She had no idea how beautiful she was...this was how life should be. I wanted this life with her, I dreamed of it, but I knew it was going to be a long time before I ever had a life like_ this_. In my heart, and in my mind, I had to think that it might be impossible for me to have this.

As she was cooking breakfast, I walked up behind her quietly and snaked my arms around her waist, planting a kiss on her neck. I knew I shouldn't be doing this when she was involved with someone else...but I didn't care. I wanted her to know how I felt.

"Good morning, beautiful," I whispered in her ear.

"Good morning, Edward. How did you sleep?" she asked grinning.

"I slept great. Actually, I haven't slept that good in a long time. Breakfast smells wonderful, I'm famished," I said as I let go of her.

She smiled at me and started moving again as I watched her. "Would you like a cup of coffee?"

"Yes, I would love one. Do you need any help with anything?" I asked her.

"Yeah, could you get some plates? They are in the cupboard on the left," she instructed me. Once I handed the plates off to her, she handed me a cup of coffee.

"Thanks, love," I said as I took a sip of coffee. I sat down at the bar stool and enjoyed the view. She was so fucking beautiful working her way around the kitchen. She was cooking pancakes and scrambled eggs, and oh, how my stomach was growling.

I watched her smile as she put the pancakes on the plate and dressed it with fresh strawberries and whipped cream. What I could do to her with that whipped cream. _Damn it! Get your head out of the clouds._ She set the plate of food in front of me, a huge grin.

"Breakfast is served. I hope you enjoy because, to be honest, I'm not that great in the kitchen. I really do suck in the cooking department. I'm surprised fire trucks aren't situated near my driveway on standby," she said very seriously.

I couldn't help myself, I burst out laughing. That's my girl. "Bella, you're fine, but I'm sure the firemen would come just to see you. This looks delicious." I took one bite and I was in heaven. "Love, this is the best. You did a great job."

"Thanks, Edward. At least you appreciate the things I try to do. So, I was wondering what you wanted to do today? Riley is at work until at least seven," she said.

"I thought maybe we could just stay in and catch up with each other. It's not like I get to see you every day. I really miss you, Bella," I told her.

"Sure, that would be great. I'd love that. I miss you too, Edward," she said while grinning. I finished my breakfast as she cleaned up the kitchen. I got up and rinsed off my plate before putting it in the dishwasher. She turned around and looked at me with her beautiful eyes. I couldn't help but smile at her. "Edward, make yourself at home. I'm going to go get dressed," she said happily as she reached up and gave me quick kiss on the cheek.

She was such an easy going, carefree person and she was always thinking of others instead of herself. I saw no signs of Riley in this house, it was all Bella. I was dreading this evening when I'd actually come face to face with him. I decided to go on the patio and have a smoke while I waited. I sat there for a few minutes before she came outside and sat down in the chair across from me. I just took in the sight of her; so beautiful and so carefree. We sat there for a couple of moments, locked in silence, before I said something. "Bella, I just want to thank you for letting me stay here at your house. I needed to get away from my crazy life for a bit, and being here and seeing you, was just the break I needed…but how the bloody hell can you stand this fucking heat?" I asked her.

"Edward, you know that you are always welcome here. Plus, I've missed you so much. I was so excited when you decided to come. Don't get me wrong, D.C is great and you get used to the heat in the summers, but nothing compares to London. I miss London so much that there are times I wonder myself why I ever left. I think all the time how things would have been different. I wonder how things would have been between us. I really miss you, Edward. You really have no idea," she said with sadness in her voice.

"Love, what is wrong? Do you want to talk about it?" I asked the concern laced my words. I had never seen her like this before and it broke my heart. I began to wonder if she was headed down a path that she couldn't escape from. I truly was scared for her and I wanted to help get the Bella that I knew and loved back.

She sat there in the chair playing with her hair that fell from her messy ponytail, looking out into the yard before she spoke. "I don't know what to say...Edward, I'm not happy and I haven't been in a very long time. I feel like I can't do anything right anymore. I give and give and get nothing in return. Riley has never laid a finger on me, but the verbal abuse that I get from him has destroyed any self-esteem that I _did_have. I feel like I have nothing left...but I don't know how to leave. I've been with him for so long that I don't know how to get out. Shit, if my mom and dad saw me like this, they would have kicked my ass for not leaving. I'm so stressed out all the time that I can't even sleep," she said shattered.

"Bella, I want to say something because I'm really concerned for you. I've never met Riley, but listening to you, I can tell in your voice that you are lost and confused. It hurts me to hear how defeated you are. I really am worried about you. I feel like I'm losing the Bella I know and love," I told her, straining to keep my emotions in check.

"I know, Edward. I feel like I'm losing myself sometimes. I look in the mirror and I don't recognize the girl staring back at me. She's becoming a stranger. I really have tried to make this relationship work between us, but he is always making excuses that he has other things to do with his time. I don't even remember the last time we actually went out together, or been intimate with each other. You know, he'll probably forget my birthday too. Why do I care anyway what he does? The only person that gives a shit is sitting right across from me." Bella looked at me, happiness returning to her eyes.

I grinned at her. I really wish I had the balls to tell her how I felt about her. Every time I would work up enough nerve, I wound up getting clammy and freeze up. "Hey, you know I never forget my special girl's birthday. I'm really sorry that you're going through all this shit, you don't deserve. You are such a sweet, caring, and loving woman. I really don't understand how he can treat you like this. If you were my girl, I would treat you like a queen. Any man would be lucky to have you in his life," I said, groaning internally with the realization of what had just escaped my mouth. I looked over to her and she was smiling at me. I think I turned every shade of red possible.

"Edward, you're really sweet, and you always know how to make me feel better and put a smile on my face. Anyway, I've been meaning to ask you, how is your family? I really miss them, especially your mother. Also, I miss your sisters. Alice calls me all the time, so we can talk," she said lovingly.

"They're good. Actually, my mum has been asking a lot about you lately, wanting to know when you are coming across the pond to see them. You're welcome to stay with them. I didn't know if you wanted to go to your house, or you know you could always stay at my flat. But you'd have to share the place with Jake." I looked over to her and immediately she burst out laughing. I loved to see her laugh and I started to join her.

"Ok, I'll share with...Jake? Ummm...I don't think so. I love him like a brother but I draw the line sharing a flat with him. I don't see how you do it, but I guess you can because you're never there." She smiled then continued speaking, "I would love to see your mother. I really should call her. I feel bad because she is like my mother, and I don't get a chance to speak with her often. Next time they come to the states, I would love to have them come here. I think they'd like it here, but honestly, I don't think I'll be living here the rest of my life. Part of me wants to move back to London because I really do miss it," she said softly.

"You know, Jake will be offended when he hears what you just said about him." I laughed. "Mum does think of you like a daughter and I'm sure they would love to see you. I'd love to see you move back to London, that way I know I would get to see you all the time. Also, I would know I would be going home to someone," I said quietly. "I really miss the time we had together in London. I loved discussing "The Tower" with you because your knowledge of it is amazing, and I loved to watch you when you'd get so involved with the history of it. I've never in my life seen someone get so excited talking about beheaded queens, torture, and death. You kind of scare me with some of your interests. When you talk like that, it makes me wonder if you have another side besides the sweet, innocent girl. No wonder you watch _The Tudors_, or maybe you just watch it to see Jonathan Rhys Meyers' ass." I couldn't contain my laughter any longer. I was doubled over and when I looked up, she was just staring at me with an amused look on her face. "What?" I asked her.

"You think you're funny, don't you? Just because I love Tudor history and I love the show, doesn't mean I watch it just to see his ass. Ok, maybe that could be part of it. He does have a nice ass." She started laughing with me. I loved this part of her, like she used to be back in London, so carefree and who could keep up with me and my sense of humor. I didn't tell her that I had a plane ticket for her to come to London in a couple of months. I wanted to keep that a secret for now.

"When you come to London, I'd like to go to the British Museum and take you to Hyde Park again, if you want to?" I asked her.

"You don't even know when I'm going back to London, and what makes you think you'll be there the same time as me?" she asked.

"Well, Bella, I would drop everything to spend some time with you in our hometown," I said, knowing that our trip was already planned. I knew she was going to kill me for doing it, but it was a small price to pay for spending time with the woman I loved.

We continued to bicker back and forth, talking about old times and trying not to mention the current situation. I knew Riley would be home in a couple of hours, and I really wasn't looking forward to it. I knew I wasn't going to like the way that he treated her. I just hoped that I could keep my cool around him. We got up and went back into the house so she could start dinner before he came home.

I tried to help her but she wouldn't hear of it. Damn, if she wasn't stubborn. I sat at the bar watching her move around the kitchen, I even caught myself looking at her in ways I shouldn't be doing. I guess I couldn't help imagining my life with her if we were together, and that was something that I could definitely get used to. I just hoped that one day I could make that happen and we could actually be living my dream. I came out of my daydream when I smelled the food cooking. "Bella, that smells amazing. I thought you couldn't cook," I said, trying not to laugh too hard, or think any more about my daydream.

"Shut up, Brit boy! I can't cook. I'm just lucky. The way I judge my food is if you don't end up in the bathroom throwing up, I did well." She smiled at me then started laughing. I couldn't help myself, I started laughing too. I just wanted to walk over to her and kiss those luscious lips of hers. God, I wish I could tell her that I was in love with her and that she was the only woman for me. I tried to date other women but I always compared them to her, and there was no one that ranked even close to her. Even when I was with those women, my thoughts were constantly of Bella.

While dinner was cooking, we set three places at the table, and then we relaxed in the living room and watched some TV. I was perched out on the loveseat while she sat on the couch. She flipped through the stations to find something interesting, but the only thing I was focused on was her. She was so cute when she was in deep concentration, causing her to bite her bottom lip. She finally selected a show playing on the History Channel. That was her...a history buff.

We had been sitting there nearly an hour, when I saw headlights pull into the driveway and I knew he was home. I looked over to Bella, who had suddenly become very tense. I heard the door open and a voice came through the house. "Isabella, I'm home. Is dinner ready?" Riley asked. She got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen. Riley walked toward the counter and then he saw me. "Oh, you must be the infamous Edward I have the pleasure of hearing about all the time," he said, his tone sarcastic. _Talk about being an arrogant asshole!_I walked over to him and offered my hand to introduce myself.

"Yeah, I'm Edward. I'm Bella's best friend from London. I've heard a lot about you too," I said, shaking his hand. _Yeah, buddy, I've heard so much about you._ He grabbed my hand, trying to be all tough. _What a fucking bloke!_He didn't say too much to me but turned to Bella and asked her about dinner.

"I'm going to ask you again, is dinner fucking ready?" he asked more sternly. My blood was boiling now. _How the fuck can he talk to her like that?_I looked over to Bella, her head was cast down and she spoke softly. "Yes, dinner is ready. Just sit at the table and I'll serve." Riley grunted then left to go into the dining room. I looked over to Bella just as she looked up at me. I mouthed to her 'Are you okay?' and she looked back at me with sadness in her eyes, shaking her head no. I was getting more upset with every minute that passed.

"Come and sit down Edward, Bella can get everything," he said as I followed him to the table. I sat down but continued to watch her in the kitchen getting the food together. I wanted to get up and help her but I didn't. I knew Wonder Boy would say something and I was already struggling to keep my cool for Bella's sake. He continued to chat only about him and what he was doing with his life. I just nodded when he was talking about nothing of real substance as Bella brought over the lasagna that she had made. It looked absolutely delicious. She put everything on our plates and we all started eating. I couldn't contain myself with the food; it was the best lasagna I'd eaten in a long time.

"Bella, this is wonderful. It's great," I said grinning at her.

"Thanks, Edward. It is one of my better dishes," she said blushing. I just smiled. I had to remember that Riley was sitting two feet away from me, shooting daggers my way.

"Honey, it is good. At least you didn't burn it this time." Riley laughed.

I just looked at him as he said it. _What the hell does she see in him? Because I really don't see it at all. _Bella didn't say much of anything at dinner. When we were finished, she stood from her seat and started to clean up. I went to help her when Riley spoke up. "Edward, sit down, Bella can get all of this. It is her job to clean up after the men," Riley said as he glared at me, then Bella. I was so furious with him, but I kept my cool. "So, Edward, tell me how the writing business is?"

"It's fine. I just got back from my European book tour. I needed a break so I came here for a visit. After I leave DC, I head to New York to start my American book tour. So, I guess you could say I've been really busy. I am looking forward to some down time in London in a few months," I told him as I watched Bella. She glanced at me a few times, giving me her cute little smile that made my heart melt.

"You're a busy man. That doesn't leave much time for a personal life, does it? I mean, you decided to come here and visit Isabella instead of spending time with your girlfriend," he said, glaring at Bella. She caught the look and turned away.

"Yeah, I did decide to visit Bella because she's my best friend. I haven't seen her in a long time. Honestly, I've missed her. We basically grew up together. And to answer your question, I don't have a girlfriend but there is someone that holds my heart." I knew I was taking a chance at saying that, but I wanted to see her reaction. She stopped what she was doing, and then looked at me with questioning eyes. I wished she would get the hint that I was talking about her. Bella walked over to the table and sat down to join the conversation.

"Isabella, did you know that there was someone close to his heart? You're his best friend, you should know these things," he told her.

"No, Riley, I didn't know. Edward doesn't tell me everything," she said looking at me.

"Come on, Edward. Let's watch some television," Riley said to me as he got up, making his way to his recliner. I got up too and sat down on the loveseat. Bella decided to clean up the kitchen and then she'd join us. Riley started flipping through the channels and finally decided on watching _The Dark Knight_. I wasn't even really watching the TV; I was watching Bella in the kitchen. She appeared sad and lost in her own little world. It broke my heart to see her so unhappy and feeling like she couldn't get out. She finally finished in the kitchen and went into her bedroom to change. Ten minutes later, she came out in her pajamas. She looked so adorable. She smiled at me and sat down on the couch. A couple of hours later, we finished the movie and Riley said he was going to bed. He looked at Bella and I knew he wanted her to go to bed too. "Isabella, I think it's time for you to come to bed." Riley told her. She just looked at him and sighed.

"Okay, Riley."

"Edward, it was nice to meet you. I'll see you tomorrow," Riley said as he walked into the bedroom. Bella hesitated before going.

"Good night, Edward. I'll see you in the morning." She came up to me and gave me a gentle hug and a kiss on the cheek. I closed my eyes and returned the favor.

"Sweet dreams, love. I'll see you in the morning," I said, looking into her stunning blue eyes. She gave me one more smile before walking into her bedroom. I stood there for a moment, soaking up the evening's events, before walking into my room. While I got changed I found myself thinking about Riley and how he treated Bella. I thought about what I could do to get her out of this awful situation, before I drifted off to sleep.

_Riley POV_

I really wasn't happy that Edward decided to come and stay with us. To put it mildly, I was fucking furious. I knew that Isabella and Edward had a history together but I wasn't fucking stupid. I knew that Edward was in love with her. I could see it written all over his face. And best friends don't look at each other the way he was looking at her. When he said that his heart already belonged to someone else and that he didn't have a girlfriend, I knew who he was talking about. Isabella was very quiet during dinner. I didn't know why, but I believed she was uncomfortable. When we were watching the movie and Isabella was still in the kitchen, I saw Edward and I knew that he wasn't paying attention to the movie. When she walked in the living room and sat on the couch, he fucking watched her every step then too. I wanted to walk over to him and kick his ass. _What gives him the fucking right to watch my girlfriend?_ After the movie was over, I told him that I was going to bed and I told Isabella that she needed to go to bed too. I didn't want them staying up together. We went to bed and I just stared at the ceiling. I was trying to control my anger at the guy who was asleep in the room across the house, the same guy who also happened to be in love with my girlfriend. 

**Chapter Notes: **

-handing out pitch forks- Riley really is an asshole isn't he. That is just a glimpse of the monster he really is. Let me know what you thought about it, I love hearing your thoughts.

I have to say check out one of the authors that I validate for this story is angst filled but it is beatifully done. I do sense happier times are ahead in her story.

A Different Kind of Pain by SparklingWand


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter notes: **

Well I'm back again for another update. I can't thank everyone enough for reading and reviewing this rework. It has been over a year since I've written anything and working on this story again making it better since the first time I posted it, has been a wonderful feeling. It's hard when you have things uprooted in your life that you loose all interest in everything. It has been a long year of healing that I'm finally back to where I'm happy again. Again I would like to that Sparklingwand for encouraging me to rework this story. You're the best hun. Alright on with the chapter, Edward and Bella get to enjoy a little alone time together. Aww, to be young and blindly in love. -smiles-

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. 

Chapter 5

_Bella POV_

I woke up at around eight in the morning and Riley was already gone for work…thank God. After last night, I really was mortified by him. I couldn't believe he acted like that in front of Edward. I knew what Riley had said and done bothered Edward because he was on edge all night. I kept stealing glances at him when Riley wasn't looking and I could see it in his eyes, he was upset. I knew it took all Edward had in him not to stand up for me. At least today, I could enjoy some alone with Edward.

I went into the closet to find something to wear for the day. I wasn't sure what we were going to do but I opted for khaki shorts and a baby-blue tank-top. I put my hair up in a messy pony tail and brushed my teeth before heading into the kitchen. As I walked into the living room, I stopped dead in my tracks. I heard Edward in the kitchen doing something...but I didn't know what. Honestly, I was afraid to look. The last time he was left alone in the kitchen, there was flour and cake batter everywhere.

I laughed at the memory of him standing there completely wide-eyed after he had started the mixer, and the batter flew everywhere. I was laughing hysterically at him and I remember Edward threw flour in my face because of it. We had such a ball that day, so I wondered what I could expect when I arrived in the kitchen. I peeked around the corner and what I saw nearly caused me heart failure. His back was to me, but it appeared he was making breakfast. I smiled because he was humming to himself. I was actually shocked he managed my coffee pot without breaking it.

Edward was absolutely breathtaking. His hair was all wet and messy as hell, plus it didn't help me when I saw what he was wearing. He had on jeans that hung low on his waist and no freaking shirt on. My God, my heart just about stopped. I was having very inappropriate fantasies at that moment. I came back to my senses before making my presence known to him with a cough. He turned around, smiling at me and my heart melted inside my chest.

"Good morning, love," he said as he walked over to me, giving me a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning, Edward. Did you making breakfast without getting stuff all over the kitchen?" I asked him with a devilish grin on my face.

It took him a minute, but he soon realized what I was talking about and started laughing. "Yes, I'm making breakfast, and no, I'm not making any mess."

"Do you need any help with anything?" I asked him, looking around at the mess that he obviously didn't see.

"No, I can handle this. The only thing you need to do is park your ass on that seat over there until I serve you breakfast," he said as he grabbed my hand and walked me over to the table, sitting me down. He bent down and gave me a quick kiss on the forehead before making his way back to the stove. I watched him as he moved around my kitchen, grabbing plates and cups for the coffee. Edward got everything ready and brought them over to the table. I was honestly surprised and amazed by his effort. The food looked amazing. He made omelets and toast. I took one bite of it and was shocked.

"Oh. My. God! Edward, this is wonderful. When the hell did you learn how to cook without using the microwave?" I said, as I looked up at him and grinned.

Edward just looked at me and started laughing. "No, I made it all on my own with no help from the microwave. You know I'm not a complete idiot in the kitchen. I thought you deserved it because of what happened last night." He looked at me with concerned eyes.

"Edward, thank you so much for making breakfast. It does mean a lot to me. I'm so sorry about last night. God, Riley was such an asshole to you. It made me so upset at the way he was treating you. You did hold your own and I thought you were holding a lot back. I knew Riley would react this way, I really think deep down he's jealous of you," I said between bites.

"You're welcome, Bella. I would do anything for you. Don't apologize for last night; it wasn't your fault he acted like that. Really, I was expecting it from him because I'm here to see you, and he doesn't like it. Actually, I was holding back because the way he was talking to you was making my blood boil. It took all of my willpower not to say something to him. So, love, what do you want to do?" He said, changing the subject.

"I'm not sure. Riley won't be home until really late, so maybe we could go catch a movie and then go to Constitution Gardens to watch the sunset, if you want," I said smiling and giving him a puppy dog look.

"Love, you know I can't resist that look. That sounds outstanding anyway. Just spending time with you is great in my book. You think that we'll be ok at the movies?" Edward asked a little concerned.

"Yes, Edward. I think you'll be fine at the movies because no one would expect you here. It's not like you're a mega movie star, you're just a writer of a bestselling book series. Anyways, I'll get the tickets and get our beverages and snacks. We'll find a quiet corner to sit in away from everyone, ok, sweetheart?" I asked him.

"That sounds perfect. It has been a long time since I've been to a movie theater and actually watched a movie. I'm just glad I'm going with you. So when do you want to leave?" he asked me while sipping his coffee.

"Whenever you are ready, we will leave. I just have to grab some towels," I said, getting up to take my dish back to the sink, but Edward beat me to it and took it from me.

"Bella, let me get this, you do enough already, so I'll clean up, while you get the towels packed," he said, smiling.

"Ok, I'll be right back," I told him as I walked back into the bedroom. I got all our stuff together and walked back into the living room where Edward was sitting, patiently waiting for me. He looked absolutely gorgeous. Those jeans were to die for, and the button down shirt he had over his t-shirt…God, I think I'm in trouble. Edward heard me come back in, so he got up and walked over to me.

"You look so beautiful, Bella. You sure don't give yourself enough credit. You are truly amazing." He was making me blush ten shades of red.

"Oh, stop it, Edward. Anyway, before we head out for the day, I have to do one thing with you. I'm going to take you for a ride on my motorcycle," I said as I waited for the negative response I knew I would get.

Edward stared at me, his face emotionless, before he finally said something. "No, I can't go."

"Oh, come on, Edward. You'll be sitting behind me, and you get to wrap your arms around me. I know you've been dying to wrap your arms around this sexy body," I said wiggling my eyebrows. Once I realized he wasn't taking the bait I threw my hands in the air. "Damn it Edward it's just a little ride, and I have a helmet for you to wear, so no one knows who you are," I said with my best pouty look as I batted my eyelashes.

"Bella, don't look at me that way. Oh, come on. You know I hate those things," Edward said.

"Edward, it will be fine. I'm not going to let anything happen to you," I said, putting on a guilt trip.

"Fine, I'll go. One ride and that's it." Edward finally gave up.

I was so ecstatic. I was jumping up and down clapping. "Thank you, Edward. I've always wanted to take you for a ride," I said, then blushed because of my wording. I really hoped he hadn't caught that.

"I bet you've always wanted to _take_me for a ride," he teased. I was absolutely mortified. If finding a hole was possible, I would surely climb in and bury myself. I grabbed his hand, leading him to the garage. I moved the bike outside and parked it. I quickly grabbed all my gear and gave Edward a helmet.

"See, all protected. You have nothing to worry about you little wuss. Now, climb on back and put your feet on the pedals. Remember what I said...when I lean, you lean with me. Okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I remember. Now, can I put the death grip on you?" he asked me with a hint of panic in his voice.

"Edward, calm down and don't be a pussy. I'm right here. Just wrap your arms around me...but don't hold on so tight that you'll kill me," I said, giggling.

Edward did as he was told, and I put my helmet on, started the bike up and took off down the driveway to the stop sign. "Are you ok, Edward?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Can we get this over with?" he said nervously.

I giggled as I took off down the street, not too fast. He just hung on to me, doing everything that I told him to. He was a natural. We made it to the stoplight and he relaxed a bit. "Are you ok?" I asked him again.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Actually, this is fun. I can see why you do this. You really feel like you are free," he said in my ear. We went further, then I turned around to go back home. I didn't want to excite him too much. I pulled up into the driveway and opened the garage door. Edward got off the bike first, and then I pulled it in the garage, parking it off to the side.

"Bella, that truly was amazing. I'm still not happy that you have one. I'll still worry about you all the time," Edward said as he ran a hand through his hair, messing it more than it already was.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. I figured the only way I would get you on the bike was if I took you. I know you're not happy with me having the motorcycle, but you have to know that I'm very careful. So don't worry," I said as I grabbed his hand. "Come on, let's go inside real quick, get something to drink, and then head out to the movies."

"That would be great. I really miss doing stuff like this on a normal basis. I feel like I can be myself with you…that I have no one to please but you," Edward told me sincerely.

We grabbed a drink then climbed into my black Cadillac Escalade, another one of my guilty pleasures. Edward just shook his head at me because I had all these toys. "Hey, I love my cars and my bike. They really are the only thing I enjoy anymore. Plus, it has really dark tinted windows, so that no one would know you were inside. See, I'm always thinking of you," I informed him with a smile on my face.

"I'm glad you're thinking of me. I really do appreciate it. I want to enjoy these days with you and not be running from crazy fan girls. Who would have thought that writing a book would cause this kind of reaction out of people," he said as he climbed into the SUV. I grabbed his hand and gave it a little heartfelt squeeze. I started up the car and pulled out of the driveway, heading to the movie theater.

"So, Edward, what do you want to see?" I asked him. "There is _The Wrath of the Titans or This Means War_," I rattled off.

"How about we watch _This Means War_? I'm in need of good laugh plus Reese Witherspoon is gorgeous," Edward said grinning at me.

"Ok, _This Means War _it is. I need a good comedy too," I said, rolling my eyes and concentrating on the road while Edward browsed through songs on my I-pod. I heard him snicker a few times at my song choices. I looked over to him with evil eyes. "What are you snickering at?"

"Nothing. You have a really vast variety of music. Some I never thought you would listen to. What is this Marilyn Manson? I can't believe you listen to him," he said stunned.

"Hey, I'm very open to my music choices. Plus, I like some of his songs. I have The Fray and Maroon 5 in there if that makes you feel better." I just looked at him smiling. He stared back, a smile igniting on his face. We didn't say anything else on the trip to the theater. We could sit in complete silence and still say a lot. We'd always been like that.

I pulled into the parking lot and Edward put on his Ray Bans before pulling his hat down a little. I put my arm through his as we made our way inside. Edward was a little tense but I grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze. He instantly calmed down. I got our tickets and got some candy, popcorn, and a drink. Edward decided that we should share. There weren't a lot of people there, and we made our way to the far corner. Edward sat next to the wall, his eyes watching the people who entered. I got the feeling he did that a lot. I was glad that no one noticed us for his sake. After the movie began, he moved the drink from between us to the other side of him and raised the middle arm rest. He then whispered in my ear and asked me lean into him. What was I supposed to do, say no? I didn't think so. He put his arm around me and we sat like that through the entire movie, his fingers running through my hair and down my arm. I felt so relaxed and comfortable in his arms. I was really starting to feel that this was the place I was meant to be. I really felt safe with him and my old feelings for him were resurfacing. After the movie was over, we stayed behind until the theatre was empty before we made it back to my car. Edward wrapped his arm around me as we walked.

"Thanks, love, for the movie. It was bloody, fucking funny," he said. "Now, I can't wait to go these gardens you speak of. It has been a long time since I enjoyed a park setting and actually watched a sunset." He walked me over to my side of the car and opened the door for me. My heart melted at how sweet he was to me. He closed the door after I got settled in, and then walked around to the passenger side to climb in. I looked over to him and grinned. His eyes caught mine, holding my stare. We sat there for a couple of minutes, saying so much just with our eyes until I broke the silence.

"Are you hungry now...or do you want to eat later?" I asked him, hoping for the latter.

"How about we eat after we go to the park, is that okay, love?" he asked me.

"Yeah, that would be great," I said as I put the car in gear and headed toward Constitution Gardens. We drove for 20 minutes before I could feel Edward looking at me. However, when I would look over at him, he would turn his head to stare outside at the scenery. I could have sworn that he was looking at me. Maybe it was just my imagination that was doing that. I pulled into the parking lot and we both got out of the car walking towards a nice private shaded area.

_Edward's POV_

As we were driving to the gardens, I kept stealing glances at Bella. God, she was so beautiful when the rays of sunlight hit her. Damn, I really didn't know how much of this I could take before I couldn't keep my feelings for her bottled up anymore. I knew deep down I was about to break. We arrived at the garden and after we parked and got out of her car, we started walking up the trail to the park area overlooking the water. We decided to take our shoes off and when we started walking again, I grabbed her hand, lacing our fingers together. I felt at peace with her right here by my side. We walked over the little hill and there before us was a beautiful lake with trees all around with the Washington Monument in the background. I had never seen it before, and it was almost as beautiful as Bella.

"Wow, Bella. This place is beautiful and very private. Thank you for thinking of taking me here. I absolutely love it," I told her as I gave her hand another squeeze.

"You're welcome, Edward. I knew that we didn't want to be disturbed. I find myself coming here quite often to get away from everything in my life. It's so peaceful for me. I'm able to forget about everything," she said as she looked over the water.

"It really is amazing. I know what you mean when you say that it's peaceful. I'm just glad that I'm sharing it with you," I said, looking at her. We walked a little further before finding the perfect place to relax and watch the sunset. I sat down and she started to, but I stopped her. "Bella, why don't you sit between my legs and relax," I offered, hoping she would say yes.

As she sat down in between my legs and leaned back into me I was mesmerized. Having this beautiful woman leaning against me as I rested my chin on her shoulder, tracing little circles along her arm was heaven. I was completely lost in my train of thought when the scent of her hit me. She smelt amazing, like fresh lilies. I was trying to memorize her smell when she broke my train of thought. "Edward, I'm really glad that you're here. You've made me happier than I have been in a long time. I'm so sorry about how Riley acted," she said as she grabbed my hand. The butterflies in my stomach really were going wild. At this moment, I felt such a special connection with this woman.

"Love, don't worry about anything. I'm here now...right where I want to be. There is no place I would rather be than with you. You have made me happier than I have been in a long time," I said as I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. My heart was thundering in my chest. I thought it was going to escape my body. We sat there in quiet silence as we watched the sun start to touch the water.

"Edward, make a wish when the sun sets into the water," she told me. I would do just that. I was going to wish that this angel in my arms could be mine, and I would somehow be able to tell her that I was in love with her. As the sun made its final departure, I took one look at her before my eyes shifted back to the disappearing sun. I made my wish and closed my eyes, hoping with all that I was that it would come true.

"Did you make your wish, Edward?" she asked me.

"Yes, I did, sweetie. I made my wish and I hope it comes true," I said as I took a deep breath of her while shutting my eyes. We sat for a few more minutes when she broke me out of my trance. She got up with a huge smile on her face and grabbed my hand. I got up with her, wondering what on earth she was doing.

"Honey, what are you doing?" I asked her.

"Come with me. Let's go walk by the water," she said as she pulled along. A smile lit up her face, showing the general happiness she was feeling at that moment. I watched her as she walked ahead of me but something caught my eye and I looked down at the water. I bent down to grab whatever it was but, when I came back up, she tackled me, causing us both to fall in. She was laughing so hard but she got up quickly and took off running. Oh, she was so going to pay for that. I caught up with her, grabbed her, and threw her over my shoulder and back into the water we went.

We were laughing so hard at the fun we were having…just her and I together. We managed to make it back onto the grass then I began tickling her, causing her body to writhe underneath me. I finally stopped, our faces mere inches away from each other. We stared into one another's eyes; the tension between us was electric. I wanted to kiss her on her plump lips, but instead I kissed her on her cheek. I got up and pulled her up with me. We were completely soaked.

"Now I know why you needed extra towels," I said as I started laughing.

We dried off, and sat there for awhile, just enjoying each others company before it was time to head back to her house. I didn't want this evening to end. We got up and started walking to the car; I wrapped my arm around her. As we drove, I looked over to her, knowing I had fallen in love with her all over again. It wasn't a question as to whether she was the only girl for me, I knew she was. I had truly found my soul mate in the beautiful girl sitting next to me. My life felt like it was almost complete.

**Author notes: **

Well what did you think? Are we heading in the right direction? They have a bumpy road ahead and you know who is causing that bumpy road. I hope you enjoyed a little fluff. I'm normally not a fluff writer, I'm more into the angst. This story is a good mixture. Until next Saturday.

~Pen


	6. Chapter 6

**Author notes:**

**Hello my readers. I was busy yesterday so I wasn't able to update. This chapter really is a hard one to post. There is a scene of physical and sexual abuse in it. If it is distrubing to you, please don't read. **

**Well let's find out what happens when Edward and Bella say good bye and what happenes after. **

**ATTENTION EVERYONE:**

******WARNING this story/chapter contains scenes of physical and sexual abuse, including rape. If that is disturbing to you, please do not read. You have been warned!******

Chapter 6

_Edward's POV_

Last night was amazing; I had a wonderful time with Bella at the park. Watching the sunset with her was beyond amazing. As we watched the sun go down behind the trees, the light was reflecting off her beautiful skin while she was leaning in my arms. I fell more in love with her last night, if that was even possible.

It was time to say goodbye to Bella today, and I have been dreading to say those words to her. But, I had to catch the red-eye to New York to avoid the crowds. I was going to give her the ticket I bought for her to come to London. If she accepted the offer, we would be going after I was finished with my book signing in New York. She would to fly to New York and meet me, and together we would go on to London. Part of me was afraid she wouldn't come because of Riley. After what I had seen the last few days, I wanted to really kick his ass for treating her like he did. He didn't deserve her at all.

I had my Bella back last night, and it was so refreshing to see. I was laughing so hard when she tackled me into the water. I never saw it coming. However, she did pay dearly for it when I picked her up over my shoulder and threw her back in. I had to admit, the look of pure shock on her face was the funniest thing I'd ever seen. "_Two could play at that game_," I thought. Thank God she brought extra towels. I rolled over and tried my best to go to sleep when I heard my door open slowly then close again. I felt the bed dip and watched as Bella crawled into bed with me.

"Bella, what's going on?" I asked her a little groggy.

"I wanted to be close to you because this is your last day here. Do you mind?" she asked.

"Of course, I don't mind, but I think Riley would," I said a little nervous.

"Riley is not here. He already left early this morning," Bella said as she snuggled against me. How could I resist her when she was this close to me? This is what I'd always wanted. It was going to break my heart when I left tonight for New York. I just wanted to enjoy the time I had left with Bella. So I wrapped my arm around her tightly, and tested my self-control because all I wanted to do right now was kiss her and make love to her.

We relaxed into each other's arms and fell asleep again. We must have slept for a couple of hours when I began to wake up to the sound of Bella moaning in her sleep. It was the most adorable thing I'd ever heard. I couldn't help myself and I began giving her featherlike kisses on her shoulder to wake her up. I continued to kiss her, enjoying myself a little too much. Soon, she turned over.

"Hey, love. Are you awake?" I asked as I nuzzled into her neck.

"I'm awake now. This feels nice," she said as she grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers. This is how I wanted to wake up every morning…next to my soul mate and the love of my life. I just hoped when I did tell her how I felt, it wasn't going to be one-sided. I didn't know if my heart could take a rejection from her.

"Yes, it does feel nice, and it feels right," I said waiting for her reaction. I was hoping that she felt the same way.

"I know it does feel right. Edward, I'm going to miss having you around," she said, then took a deep breath. "I'm just going to miss you." Her voice cracked.

When I heard the change in her voice, I pressed my body closer to hers and whispered in her ear. "I'm really going to miss you, Bella. You are a big part of my life and I know I'm being selfish, but I wish you were with me all the time," I said wishing that she would come with me. I had to be patient, knowing we would have time alone together in a little over a month. I couldn't wait to be with her both physically and emotionally.

Bella turned around and was facing me. She gazed into my eyes lovingly. "Edward, you mean the world to me and without you in my life, I wouldn't be complete. You're not being selfish, sweetheart. I wish I was with you all the time. When I'm with you, I feel like I can be myself. I don't have to pretend I'm something that I'm not. You make me truly happy, Edward. You always have." My heart was beating so rapidly I'm sure Bella could hear it. I looked at her, as I kissed her forehead. I lingered a little too long, but Bella wrapped her arms around me and snuggled closer. I held onto her and we laid there for a little while longer.

"I love you, Isabella," I whispered in her ear. I said those words, meaning what was really in my heart, but I knew that she only thought I said that because I loved her as my best friend and nothing more. How very wrong she was.

"Edward, I love you too…so very much," she whispered into my chest. My heart soared every time she told me those three little words, hoping one day soon when she said them; it would be as more than just friends. She hugged me one last time. I got out of bed, realizing that I had my boxer briefs on and I was a little more awake then I would have liked. Bella looked so embarrassed when she looked down, turning every shade of red there was.

"Ah, I'll...a...leave you to get dressed," she said as she turned around and ran right into the door. I burst out laughing.

"Oh. My. God. Bella, are you ok? Shit, that is bloody, fucking funny," I was laughing so hard and so was Bella. "I'm sorry I distracted you but that was funny. You crack me up so much. I'm just going to get my bags together and get dressed."

"I know, I'm a total klutz, Edward, and yes, I was just a little distracted. I'm just going to go take a shower and change, and then I am going to crawl into a hole and die of embarrassment," Bella said blushing.

"I'll be back in a bit," she said as she walked out of the room and shut the door. I had the biggest grin on my face when she left. I put on my jeans and blue button down shirt. Quickly, I went into the bathroom to brush my teeth and put on some cologne. As soon as I walked into the room, I thought of Bella on the other side of the house, all wet and naked in the shower. _Oh shit, don't think of that._ Too late, I'm fucking hard. Just thinking of her that way made me crazy. I wanted her so bad I could taste it. All I wanted to do was run my hands down her perfect body, suck on her supple nipples, and best of all, I wanted to taste her. _FUCK STOP THINKING OF HER LIKE THAT!_I was so fucking hard now. I either had to take care of this, or I had to think of different thoughts. I couldn't do this shit in her bathroom.

I made the bed and straightened up the room for Bella. Grabbing my suitcase, I got out her ticket to London, putting it in my back pocket and walked into the living room to wait for her.

Sitting on the couch, I was in deep thought thinking of what I wanted to do in London with her, what I was going to tell her, and how I would express what I felt about her. She really needed to know how I _really_felt, that I wanted to be with her and only her, and that I'd wanted that for a very long time. As I sat there, she came walking out in a very snug, low-rise pair of jeans and a red baby-doll shirt with her hair loosely pulled back. My breath stopped in my throat. She was a beautiful angel sent down from heaven for me. I was at a loss of words. I got up off the coach and she looked at me, before giving me a cute crooked grin. "Edward, you look very handsome. I like that shirt on you, but sweetheart, I'm going to have to get you some different shoes. Sorry, but those Nikes don't go with the outfit...but I guess if you weren't wearing the Nikes...it wouldn't be you."

"Thanks, Bella. I guess it wouldn't be me. You look absolutely breathtaking," I said as I walked over to her and gave her a hug. "Love, sit down, I want to give you something." I grabbed her hand and led her to the couch. She sat down and I sat next to her. I reached in my back pocket and grabbed the ticket, giving it to her. She opened it, not saying a word. "Bella, don't get mad at me, but I bought this awhile back. I have some time off after I get finished with my signing in New York, and I'm going back home for a few weeks. I wanted you to come with me. Just you and me, like we used to be. You'll be flying to New York to meet me and then we'll be flying together to London. We can stay at my flat, or we can crash at my parent's house. They would love to have you. Please, Bella, will you go with me to London?" I asked her as I grabbed her hands and looked into her eyes.

She looked at me with tears in her eyes. "Of course, I'll go with you. That is the sweetest thing anyone's ever done for me," she exclaimed as she threw her arms around me in a tight hug. I hugged her back, feeling as if I were the happiest person on the planet right now. A little over a month from now, I was going to be spending time with the woman I loved in our hometown of London. "Edward, I can't believe you did this. I've wanted to go to London for so long and see your parents. However, Riley is a little controlling and didn't want me to go. Thank you, Edward, I love you so much for doing this," she said looking straight into my eyes.

"You're welcome, love. I actually had the ticket for awhile now. I thought that maybe you needed a little vacation from everything. I knew I was going home, and I really wanted you to come with me. Plus, my parents have been bugging me non-stop, wanting to know when you were coming back to London." I grinned at her knowing that my parents wanted to see her, but the reason behind all of it was I wanted to spend time with her alone.

"Now I really can't wait to go, and to be going with you. I'm so happy right now," she said as she cuddled up to me on the couch. I couldn't be happier than I was at this moment. We sat together in each other's arms, not speaking a word. I didn't want to leave her in a few hours to go back to my crazy fucking life. I wanted to stay with her, that's where I really wanted to be. I knew deep in my heart that I couldn't have this life if it weren't for Bella. She was always my number one fan, never letting me give up my dream. She was my escape from everything in this life. My constant and just hearing her voice on the phone always calmed me down. I could have the worst day, and I would call her, and instantly she would make it better and talk me down from the ledge I was on. That is why we would talk every night on the phone, usually after Riley would go to bed. I was grateful to her for that. I continued to hold her, giving her little kisses on top of her head. I felt her start to shake against me and I pulled away and looked down at her, she was crying.

"Bella, baby, what's wrong?" I asked, concern laced my words as I wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I don't want you to go, Edward. Please don't go." She really started crying. I pulled her in my arms and held her tight while she cried. My heart was breaking right at this moment.

"Shh, Bella. It's okay. I don't want to go either, but we will be together soon enough if I have anything to say about it," I said as I held onto her. I was getting a feeling that there was another reason why she didn't want me to leave, but I couldn't figure out what it was. It was as if she didn't want to be home alone with Riley. I did notice that he was never around when I was, except for the first night. After that, he was nowhere to be found. I was getting a funny feeling about that, but I didn't want to dwell on it. Right now, I just wanted to think about the girl in my arms.

"Edward, I'm so sorry. I just wish you didn't have to leave," she said sniffling. She still looked beautiful when she was crying.

"I wish I didn't have to leave either." I kissed her on the forehead. I glanced at the clock and it was getting late. I had a plane to catch. "But, Bella, we better go because my flight leaves in a few hours."

She shook her head and we got up. We grabbed my luggage and headed out to the car. We ended up taking the G35 to the airport. We didn't talk much on the way up. I glanced over and I could see tears running down her face. I reached over and grabbed her hand, holding it the rest of the way to the airport. I checked my baggage and headed towards security. We stopped before we got there, walking to a corner that had no people around so that we could say our goodbyes.

I looked down at her and she was crying again. I wrapped my arms around her, burying my face in the side of her neck. This was going to be so hard for me to do. I could feel the tears starting to build up in my eyes, but I had to be strong for her and not shed them in front of her. "Bella, we are going to see each other in a few weeks, and we will have a month in London together…just you and me. So, think about that please." I gave her a little squeeze.

"I know, Edward. I can't wait. I just don't like the thought of being away from you. I've loved having you around because you make me a different person," she said, then glanced over my shoulder. "I think you better go because your plane is starting to board." She looked up at me with sad eyes.

"I'll text you when I get to New York. I'm going to miss you so much," I said as we rested our foreheads together. I gave her one last hug and kissed her on the cheek. I looked in her mesmerizing eyes one last time. "I love you, Isabella."

"I love you too, Edward," she said as she gave me one last kiss on the cheek.

I turned around and walked through security, before turning around and taking one last look at her. My heart fucking broke. She stared at me and I could tell she was still crying. She smiled at me, blowing me a kiss. I did the same, and then boarded my plane. I took my seat in first class and thanked God that when Elizabeth booked my ticket, she bought both seats. I wasn't in the mood to sit next to anyone on this flight. I sat back in my seat and looked out the window. I knew that something changed between us this last week, and I hoped that I wasn't the only one that felt it. After the plane took off and the lights dimmed, I shut my light out and leaned back in my seat. I couldn't get the last image of Bella out of my head, standing there sad and crying. That's when the tears that threatened to fall earlier, finally fell. I was crying because I just left behind the woman that I was in love with. I couldn't stop the tears. They kept falling from my eyes, and I eventually cried myself to sleep.

_Bella's POV_

It was so hard for me to let go of Edward. I had an amazing time these last few days and I felt safe with him there, because when he was around, Riley wasn't. I did feel bad for not telling Edward everything that had been going on between Riley and me. I just couldn't bear to do it because if he knew, he would have flown off the handle and begged me to get out of there immediately. That I knew without question. My problems were my own, and I didn't want to involve Edward in them. He had enough to deal with. There was only so much more I could take being stuck in this life. I knew eventually I would have to tell Edward what had been going on...and I was dreading that day.

When he gave me the ticket to London, I was so happy. Knowing that I would be away from Riley and I was going to be with Edward alone in a different country, I couldn't wait. Not only was I excited I was going, but I was going to see his family. Also, I was excited to see Jake and Sam if they were in town, but knowing Edward, he already told them that I was coming and they would be waiting for me. I missed Sam the most. He always knew how to make me laugh and cheer me up. I talked to him the most out of the two, and I missed them dearly. Once in a while, Sam would fly to D.C and I would go visit him in his hotel. Another thing Riley didn't know about. Those visits helped me very much. I was also glad that I would be flying to New York first to meet up with Edward, and then we'd be flying together. That would make the trip a little more bearable.

When we were driving to the airport, I couldn't help myself and started crying again. Edward noticed and grabbed my hand, holding it all the way there while tracing little circles on my flesh. Just by his touch, it instantly calmed my nerves. I got to the airport and we got his luggage out of my trunk. As we walked to the terminal, I wrapped myself around him while he did the same. We never said any words, just complete silence. He only let go of me to check in his luggage. When he was finished, we walked towards security, and then he pulled me over to a little private area.

"Bella, we are going to see each other in a few weeks, and we will have a month in London together just you and me. So, think about that please," he begged me as he gave me a hug.

"I know, Edward. I can't wait. I just don't like the thought of being away from you. I've loved having you around because you make me a different person," I told him sadly.

He then looked down at my wrist and grabbed it. "Bella, I gave you this charm bracelet for a reason. Do you remember?" he asked me as he ran his thumb across it.

"Yes, I remember. I would always have your heart and to never forget where I was the most happy," I said as my voice cracked.

"Please, don't ever forget that. I will always be with you. Even if I'm not here physically," he said holding back the tears I could see threatening to surface. I looked over his shoulder and saw that his plane was starting to board.

"Your plane is starting to board," I said as I looked up at him, not wanting this moment between us to end.

"I know, but I'm not ready to go yet. I'll see you in a few weeks, okay? I'll text you when I get to New York. I'm going to miss you," he said as he rested his forehead against mine. He gave me one last hug and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "I love you, Bella."

"I love you too, Edward," I said as I gave him one last kiss on the cheek. He turned around and headed for security. Edward went through, walking a little further before turning around. I smiled at him, blowing him a kiss. He did the same thing to me. He mouthed to me, "I love you." I did the same thing back. This was extremely hard on me, letting him go. Once I couldn't see him anymore, I walked around the corner and broke down. I was so sad that he left. I needed him like I needed air. I waited until his plane took off and my heart went with him. I think I sat there for an hour after he left. I just couldn't bring myself to go home to Riley. I didn't want to go. All I wanted to do was go with Edward. I knew in my heart that something changed between us these last few days. I couldn't pinpoint what it was, but Edward acted like a whole different person with me this week. Some of the things he said made me wonder if I was the person that he was in love with.

It was the way he would look at me and the way he acted around me. I just hoped that Riley didn't notice any of this. I didn't want to deal with that at all. I finally got myself together and headed to my car to go back home. I took my time because I knew that he would be there. I pulled up to my house and parked in the garage. I sat there for a few minutes before I went in. It was after midnight and I was hoping that he was already in bed. I got out of my car and walked into the house. I sat my purse and keys on the counter. Suddenly, I felt his presence behind me, and then he whispered in my ear.

"I guess lover boy is gone back to where he belongs, bitch," he said in a sarcastic tone. I didn't say a word to him. Then he got a little bit louder. "Are you going to answer my fucking question? Is he gone, Isabella?"

His words stabbed right through me. "Yes, Riley, he is gone," I said shutting my eyes.

"Good. I was beginning to wonder if he was going to make a move on my girlfriend," he said to me as he whipped me around and pressed me against the wall. "I thought I was going to have to show that boy that you belong to me and only me. Am I right, Isabella?" I didn't answer him, and that only pissed him off more. He then shoved me harder and my head connected with the wall. "Answer my question, DO YOU BELONG TO ME?" he shouted.

I wanted to yell 'no that I only belonged to Edward', but I couldn't because it would only anger him more. "Yes, Riley, I only belong to you and no one else," I cried out. He was holding onto my arms so hard I knew I was going to have another bruise to hide.

"If I EVER catch you acting like that again with him, like the slut that you are, we are going to have some serious issues. Do I make myself clear?" he said in a threatening voice. I was so scared right now, I couldn't say anything. That's when I felt the back of his hand slap me across the face. I started crying, I wanted to get out of there. "ANSWER ME! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?" he yelled at me.

"I won't act like that again, Riley," I said between sobs.

"Good girl, Isabella. I see you dressed slutty just for the Brit, didn't you?" he said looking down at me.

"No. I just chose to wear this, I swear," I said begging. The next thing I knew he was pulling me into the bedroom. "No please don't do this." I said sobbing. He took off my shirt and bra. Next, he shoved me onto the bed and took off my jeans and panties. He took off his pants and underwear, and then shoved my legs apart.

"You want to dress like a slut, you should act like the slut I know you are," he said maniacally.

Riley looked down at me, putting his hand around my throat. Next, he whispered in my ear. "You belong to me and I'm going to show you your place, you piece of trash. Your Brit would love to see you now, like this, wouldn't he?" He let go of my neck and shoved himself inside me repeatedly, over and over. It hurt so badly and the tears were running down my face. I thought it would never end…the pain, the abuse…both verbal and physical. Once he was finished, he then rolled off of me on to his side, falling asleep soon after. I turned over, more tears escaping my eyes.

I waited until he was sound asleep before I got out of bed. I grabbed my robe and went to the other bathroom across the house. I also grabbed my phone on the way. I knew Edward was going to text me. I was right when I looked down at my phone. I read the text. "

_"Hey, Bella. I just landed in New York and I'm heading to the hotel. I miss you very much and I can't wait to see you again. I love you."_

When I read that, my heart broke. I needed to tell him what was going on and soon. I was truly scared as I sent him a text.

_"I'm glad that you got there safely. I miss you too, more than you know. I can't wait to be with you in London. I love you."_

I pressed send. I then looked at myself in the mirror, seeing that I was a mess. I took my robe off and looked at my naked body. I cried at the site. I had two big bruises on my arms, as well as a couple of more along my ribcage and around my ankles. I was a complete mess. I put my robe back on, finally breaking down in uncontrollable sobs. I needed to get out of this relationship quick, but I was scared to do it because I didn't know how. I really needed to confide in Edward.

I tried my hardest to hide the bruises while he was here. If he knew what was going on, he would have forced me on that plane with him. I had to tell him, and I think I was going to while we were in London. I needed to get an ocean between the two because I knew how Edward was going to react to what I had to tell him. I took some Tylenol, trying to relieve the pain. My head was throbbing from when Riley shoved me against the wall. When I tell him that Riley has been physically abusing me, and has been for the last couple of years, he will go through the roof. Add that I've ended up in the ER with a couple of broken ribs, and he would go crazy. I kept staring at my pathetic face in the mirror when my phone buzzed. I looked down at the text and smiled.

_"Hey, love. I hope I didn't wake you. I think I do know how much you miss me because I miss you more. I'm going to be heading off to bed and I think you should too. I'll call you tomorrow, okay? Good night, Bella. I love you and sweet dreams."_

He made me so happy. I texted him back.

_"You didn't wake me. I guess I'm heading off to bed too. Please call me tomorrow. I need to hear your voice. Sleep tight and don't let the bed bugs bite. LOL. Good night, Edward, and I love you too._

I pressed send and shut my phone off. I walked out of the bathroom and headed back to the bedroom. I went in the closet to put some pajamas on, and then climbed back into bed, moving the furthest I could get from Riley. I began to think about Edward, causing me to fall into a peaceful slumber, almost forgetting about the horrible act that had happened a couple of hours earlier.

Chapter notes:

**Bella has been hiding a lot from Edward. When someone is in a relationship like that, it is hard to get out. That person emotionally scares you to where you think you are worthless and nothing. Just a note, Bella will find the courage to get out with the help of Edward, once he finds out what is going on. Until next week.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Chapter Notes:**

**Hello again. I know that last chapter was a hard one to read, but I promise this one is a lot lighter to read. I do hope you enjoy the chapter and see you at the bottom.**

CHAPTER 7

_Bella's POV_

It had been a week since Edward left for New York and I missed him terribly. Riley was making my life a living hell, and I really needed to get out of here and the sooner the better. I started seeing reports on TV and online about Edward being Manhattan; I was really beginning to get worried about him because I knew how he reacted in these types of situations.

So when Edward called me upset because of what he was going through in New York with all the fan girls, my heart literally broke for him. I was very upset when I saw the video; I personally wanted to put each and every one of them in their place. I mean, I could understand, to some extent, Edward was so handsome, and women of all ages loved him, but give him some space, ladies! I could hear the anxiety in his voice when he spoke to me that night. I told him that I would get on the first plane out to New York, which left him completely ecstatic. The tone in his voice changed and he was suddenly very happy. He told me once I got my flight information to let him know so he could have a car at the airport to pick me up. Edward also informed me that I would be staying with him in his suite, and that a key would be at the front desk when I arrived. I knew better than to argue with him because it was an argument that I wouldn't win.

I called the airline and got my flight…it was a late flight, of course. I called Edward after I got my information, and he was very excited. I decided not to tell Riley about New York since he was already going to be out of town, so why bother? I didn't want another confrontation with him like the one I had when I told him I was going to London in a few weeks.

His first question was if Edward was going to be there. I really didn't know how to tell him, but I said most likely he would be because he had some time off and wanted to see his family again. I kind of lied to him and told him I had things to take care of over there and that all my time wouldn't be with Edward. The yelling that came next was agonizing. I really had to get away from him and soon. If Edward knew of all the verbal abuse I had to tolerate, he would be pissed. He saw a little of it when he was here and wasn't happy at all. The tension in the house between he and Riley was so intense, you could actually cut through it with a knife.

Riley told me that he never wanted Edward in his house again. Of course, I told him that was complete bullshit. This was my house too and I'll invite whoever I want. Needless to say, when he left for his business trip we were on bad terms. I couldn't be happier going to New York to be with a man that cherished me dearly.

I couldn't wait to go to London after Edward gave me my ticket at the airport. It surprised me, but what was I going to say when he looked into my eyes and begged me to come with him? We both needed some time alone together, and that was the only place we could do it uninterrupted. Also I hadn't seen some of my friends in so long.

The one I wanted to see was Angela. I hadn't talked to her in years. We kind of drifted apart when I met Edward. She was my best friend when we were three years old and that lasted up until I met Edward around the age of thirteen.

My father was from New York City and he met my mother in London while on a business trip. They fell in love and moved to New York. I was born a year later. We enjoyed a couple of years there, but my mother was getting homesick, so we decided to move to London. That was the best decision they ever made. I met Angela through day care and we were attached at the hip. That was until my mother met Esme Cullen, and they became best friends. It was a matter of time before I was introduced to her thirteen year old son, Edward. The rest was history between us. We became best friends and you wouldn't see one without the other. It was at that time that Angela and I went our separate ways.

I was devastated, but I had Edward. I guess it was my fault that we separated because I spent every waking moment with Edward. Our families always took holidays together. On one of those holidays, Edward and I shared our first kiss. He told me he liked this girl and was scared because he had never kissed a girl before. He asked me if he could try one out with me. _What the hell was I supposed to say…no? I don't think so. __ I mean, isn't that what best friends do for each other?_

He gave me the most amazing first kiss ever; he had nothing to worry about. My parents absolutely loved Edward like he was their own son. My mother always told me that we would be perfect for each other. She also said that she could tell he had feelings for me because it was written all over his face. I told my mother she was crazy. She would tell me that I'd see one day that he was going to tell me that he was in love with me. I'd just roll my eyes at her.

Edward would come over, playing the piano for my mother for hours, simply because she loved it and he would do anything to make her happy. He was such a sweetheart. My father loved him like a son and he'd tell me the same thing my mother did about Edward and me...but I always blew it off.

Nothing could have prepared me for what was going to happen, changing my life forever. My parents went out for the evening to the city to see a play. I decided to stay home and talked on the phone to Edward for hours. While I was talking to him, I heard a knock on the door. When I opened the door, standing was a police officer. The phone was still clutched in my hand as my whole world shattered. They told me that my parents were involved in a serious car accident outside the city and they died at the scene. I could vaguely hear Edward shouting on the phone at me when the police officers asked me if there was someone that they could call.

I heard none of it as I slumped to the floor, sobbing...the phone falling from my hands. The police officer picked up the phone and talked to Edward's father, Carlisle. He told them that they were on their way. The police stayed until Edward and his family arrived. The only thing I remember were his arms engulfing me and picking me up before taking me to my bedroom. Edward stayed in bed with me, holding me as I cried, never letting me go. Esme would check up on us to make sure we were okay. I'm so grateful to his parents for making all the funeral arrangements because I wasn't in the state of mind to do it myself. People came and went, but I didn't remember much, only Edward holding on to me. I ended up staying with his family after the funeral because I couldn't walk into my empty house quite yet.

I found out that everything my parents owned had been left to me…the two houses in London, the penthouse in Manhattan, and the home in Washington D.C. Also there was quite a sum of money in a trust fund. It was a lot to take in for an eighteen year old. I didn't care about it because it couldn't bring my parents back. That's when I decided I needed a change of scenery and decided to move to D.C. Edward didn't want me to go, he begged me to stay. He even got mad at me when I told him I was going, he didn't want to lose his best friend.

We had a long talk about it and fell asleep in each other's arms. I made all my arrangements for my move. I hadn't been to the states in a long time, but I was looking forward to it. I was leaving in two days and I heard nothing from Edward. I tried calling him and he wouldn't pick up. Finally I called his parents' and they told me that he hadn't been home. I was really becoming worried, and a bit sad, because I wanted to spend as much time with him as I could.

I got the feeling that he was avoiding me. The day before I was to leave, he showed up on my doorstep. The sight before me broke my heart. He looked as if he hadn't slept in days; his eyes were bloodshot and puffy. I knew he had been crying. He looked down at me, wrapping his arms around me and both of our emotional floodgates opened. All I could understand from him was 'I'm sorry' and 'I don't want you to go.'

We went inside, holding each other on the couch. We didn't leave each other's arms that night. Morning came too quickly and we went to his house, so I could say goodbye to his family. It was very emotional although nothing compared to my goodbye with Edward. Letting go of him was so much harder.

Since then, our relationship had mostly taken place over the phone. So when he called me upset about everything that was happening in New York, I told him that I was on my way to be with him. I offered for us to stay in my family's penthouse, so we could have some privacy, but he said he wanted me to stay with him in his hotel. He said that it was perfectly secure.

I arrived in New York, and as promised, there was a car waiting for me when I got there. The driver took me to his hotel and I was shocked that he was staying at the Waldorf-Astoria. _Wow, my man had taste._I've always loved this hotel. I went to the front desk and they were expecting me. The bell boy helped me with my luggage before taking me to the room. The room was absolutely breathtaking, but then again, it wasn't just a room; it was a fucking suite with a baby grand piano. I was going to have him play for me while I was here. I decided to text him to let him know that I arrived.

_'Hey gorgeous! I have arrived, and I'm admiring this awesome room you have here. Can't wait to see you.- Bella.'__  
><em>

Thirty seconds later, I got a reply from him.

_'Hi love! Thank God! I thought I was going to have to come get you myself. I can't wait to see you. Enjoy the room and I'll see you in a little while. Love you, Edward.'__  
><em>

I laughed because I could only imagine what he looked like. He probably had a huge grin on his face. I decided to get cleaned up and jump onto the huge bed, taking a much needed nap before he came back.

_Edward's POV_

When I got mobbed by all those fan girls, I was a complete mess. I was very upset when I got back to my trailer. I stayed in there for a good half an hour, getting my thoughts straight. I did the one thing I always did in these situations…called Bella. I knew that she would answer. I hit number 2 on my speed dial and waited for her to pick up. Then her beautiful voice came over the line.

"Hey Brit-boy. How are you?" She sounded very cheery at the moment…a lot better than she had in the last week. I really was beginning to worry about her, but I didn't want to bring just now.

"Bella, thank God you answered. I really needed to hear your voice, love," I said desperately into the phone. I knew that she could sense my despair.

"Edward, what's wrong, hun? Are you okay?" she asked sounding very concerned.

"Not really. I just had a bad day today. I was walking down the street in Manhattan and all these fans were following me. They started grabbing onto me; one girl threw her arms around my neck. I couldn't get them off. I hate to say this; I really do appreciate my fans, but some of them are pure crazy in the head and need to be checked out for mental imbalance," I admitted to her.

"Sweetheart, that is terrible. I don't understand how these girls who claim to be your fans can do that. Don't they have any respect for you at all? Is there anything I can do, Edward?" she asked me. I knew the one thing I wanted and I thought I would take the chance and ask her.

"There is one thing you could do for me, love. Would you come up to New York and stay with me?" I asked her, hoping that she would say yes.

"Of course, Edward. Consider it done. Just let me call the airline and make the arrangements, and then I'll call you back with the time of my flight. I really would love getting out of here for awhile," Bella said happily.

"Great, Bella. Thank you so much for doing this for me. When you give me the flight info, I'll arrange for a car to pick you up at the airport and bring you back to my hotel," I said very happy and excited now.

"Edward, thank you. You know I could stay in my parent's penthouse on Park Ave," she told me.

"Bella, I don't think so. You are going to stay with me. I'm staying in a suite at the Waldorf-Astoria. I know it is just down the street from their penthouse, but I would feel better if you stayed with me. Is that alright?" I asked her. There was no way I was going to have her stay at the penthouse when I had plenty of room for her here. I wanted to be with her as much as possible.

"Fine, Edward. Plus, I love the Waldorf-Astoria. My father always took me there when I was little. That hotel holds many happy memories for me. Okay, sweetie, let me get off the phone and call the airline. That way I can get a ticket out of here as soon as possible," she said, cheerfully.

"Thank you so much, Bella. Call me in a little while with your information. I love you," I said truthfully.

"You're welcome, Edward. I'll call you in a bit. I love you, too," she said as she hung up the phone.

I was in a much better mood now, knowing that the woman I was madly in love with was going to be on her way here to stay with me. I felt like I was on top of the world.

It was thirty minutes later, when I received a text from Bella telling me she would be arriving at JFK tonight at around ten o'clock and that she would see me at the hotel.

I couldn't wait to see her. I got on the phone with Elizabeth and told her that Bella was flying to New York and would be arriving at ten. She told me not a problem, she would get a car there to pick her up and bring her back to the hotel. I also called the hotel front desk and informed them that I was expecting Bella and to give her a key to my room.

Now I was on pins and needles waiting for her to arrive. She texted me earlier, telling me that she was leaving D.C. and would be in the air shortly. I told her to be safe. I couldn't have anything happen to her. Later I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I knew that it was her, but I would have to get back with her when I was finished **Replace 'done'** with my meetings. It was after eleven before I was able to check my phone. I looked at the text, learning that she was in the room. She was going to take a shower and wait for me. I was so happy that she was here finally.

We got finished with the last meeting around midnight and I hopped into the awaiting car that took me back to the hotel. The bell hop opened the door for me. "Good evening, Mr. Cullen. Your guest has arrived safely and I had the liberty of showing her to your room. She is a very lovely young woman...very nice. You, Mr. Cullen, are a very lucky man," he stated.

"Why, thank you. She is a very lovely woman. I am very lucky to have her in my life. Thanks again for showing her to my room. I really do appreciate it," I replied, handing over a fifty dollar bill for his trouble.

"Thank you, Mr. Cullen. You didn't have to do that. I would have escorted the lovely young woman anywhere for free," he told me.

I just smiled at him and headed to the elevator to go up to my room. I got off the elevator, making my way down the hallway to my suite. I walked inside, shutting the door quietly. I looked around the room and saw her luggage sitting there. As I walked further into the room, I glanced into the bedroom and there, lying in the middle of the bed was my most beautiful girl fast asleep. I sat in the chair next to the bed and watched her for a few moments, taking in the sight before my eyes. I then got up, changed into some pajama pants before I crawled into bed, snuggling up against her body.

When I wrapped my arm around her, I gave her a kiss on her cheek and relaxed behind her. She was mumbling in her sleep again…it was so adorable. I listened to her for awhile before I started to fall asleep with her in my arms.

I don't know how long I slept but I awoke when the sun started to shine in on me. I turned to the sound of a giggle and smiled, looking into a stunning pair of bright, blue eyes.

"Good morning, beautiful. How did you sleep?" I asked her.

"I slept great. This room is amazing. I woke up feeling really well this morning when I realized I had a pair of arms around me." She smiled and kissed my nose. I just closed my eyes and smiled back when she did that. I still couldn't believe she was lying next to me.

"Thank you so much for coming, Bella. It means the world to me that you are here. Would you like to order some breakfast from room service? The food here is amazing. I try not to go out very often," I responded.

"You're welcome, Edward. I'm glad to be here, and I wanted to get away for a bit. I would love some breakfast." Just then her stomach started rumbling and I busted out laughing.

"I guess you're hungry. What would you like? I'll call downstairs," I told her, climbing out of bed. I could feel her eyes on me. I turned around and looked at her. "Don't worry, love. I have my pajama bottoms on, so you don't have to worry about running into any walls," I said with a smirk, remembering the day I left D.C. She got distracted with me in my boxer briefs and walked right into the wall.

"Very funny, Edward. I don't plan on running into any walls any time soon," she said giggling. "I would love some French toast with strawberries and whip cream. I would also like some coffee and orange juice."

"Anything for you, my lady." I walked over to the phone, dialed room service, and placed our order. "Okay, love, our food will be up in thirty minutes. I think it is time you got out of bed," I said, walking over to her while she hid under the covers.

"Nope, not going to move. This bed is entirely too comfortable," she pouted.

"If you don't get out of bed, I'm going to have to make you get out of bed, young lady." My tone was serious. She just shook her head no. "Fine, you have left me no choice." That is when I started tickling her. She was now laughing so hard, her body squirming around the bed. I was also laughing because I was rather enjoying myself at the moment.

"Edward, pleaseeeee…" she tried to say. "I can't take much more...or I'm going to pee myself. EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN!" she yelled hysterically. I stopped tickling her and was now lying beside her again. Her breathing regulated and then she jabbed me in the chest.

"What was that for?" I acted like I was stunned.

"That was for tickling me until I almost peed myself. You know how I get when you do that," she said, smiling at me.

"Yeah, I do know what happens to you and that is why I did it. Plus, you are adorable when you are squirming under me," I said looking into her lovely eyes. Just as I was starting to get comfortable, someone knocked. I groaned, and then got up to answer the door. The young man wheeled in the breakfast cart and began setting up the table for us.

"Will there be anything else I could get you, Mr. Cullen?" asked the young man.

"No, that is all. Thank you very much." I walked over to my wallet, grabbing a twenty and handing it to him. He said thank you and walked out of the room. When I turned around Bella was already out of bed and at the table, drooling over the food. I laughed at her. "I take it you are really hungry."

"I'm starving and this looks delicious. I don't know about you, but I'm digging in," she said as she sat down with the plate in front of her and fork in hand. She looked amazing in her little outfit of pink boy shorts and a black t-shirt. Really, she looked sexy as hell. _Damn it, this was really going to be difficult for me when she dressed like that. _

I sat down across from her, also enjoying my breakfast. I was amused watching her eat because I'd never been around a girl that didn't care about counting calories. I started laughing under my breath. She looked up at me and said, "What? Do I have something on my face?"

"Actually, you do have a little whip cream on the side of your mouth." I reached over to her and wiped it off with my finger, then licked my finger. "Also, I just find it amazing that a girl can eat like you. It is quite the change and I love it," I told her, my face lifting in a smile.

We sat there, enjoying the rest of our breakfast and coffee. After we were finished, we cleaned up and sat the cart back outside the room. She grabbed some clothes, heading into the bathroom to get dressed while I put on a pair of button fly jeans and white t-shirt.

I sat down on the couch, flipped on the TV, and browsed some channels when she walked out of the bathroom. I turned to look at her and my breath caught in my throat. This woman was going to be the death of me and my heart. She was wearing these cute little black yoga pants and white t-shirt. Bella could have a bag over her head and still be beautiful. "Hey, you look amazing, Bella," I said as heat rose to my face and a tingle began in my pants.

"Stop it, Edward. I don't look that amazing. I'm just being lazy right now. So what do you want to do, sweetie?" she asked me as she sat down next to me, curling up with her head on my shoulder.

I ran my hand up and down her arm, kissing the top of her head. "How about we stay in today? Elizabeth cleared my schedule for the whole day because you were coming in," I said as I leaned my head on top of hers.

"That sounds great. I could really use a little relaxation today with you," she said while running her hand up and down my thigh, a little too close for comfort. I had to get my mind trained on something else because I really could feel myself becoming hard. I didn't want her to know how she affected me.

"We can hang out here today and tonight I have plans for us to have a night on the town. We'll go to a nice restaurant and maybe go see a Broadway show. How would you like that?" I asked her.

"That would be awesome. I haven't been to a Broadway show before. When I was little my father always promised he would take me, but then we moved to London and he got really busy. Even when we did get back to the States, we never went because he always had business meetings. So you should feel special taking me to my first Broadway show. Are you sure though with all the paparazzi following you around?" she asked me a little concerned.

"Baby, don't worry about it. I had Elizabeth make all the arrangements. Tonight is just about you and me, okay?" I told her.

"Yeah, it is fine with me, but I didn't bring anything nice to wear." She became tense upon the realization that she didn't come with the right attire.

"Don't worry about it. I also had Stephanie pick you up a dress and it should get here in a little while." I glanced down into her eyes, giving her a quick peck on the nose.

"Thanks, Edward. You think of everything, don't you?" she asked me, looking into my eyes.

"Yes, I do, only the best for you, love." I gave her a little squeeze and she whimpered. I immediately thought I might have hurt her. "Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" I looked down at her with concern.

"No, Edward. I'm just a little sore from running the other day. Don't worry about it." She looked at me but there was something different in her eyes. She actually looked scared and that made me worry that she wasn't telling me everything. I didn't want to say anything, but I did notice slight bruising on both of her upper arms. I didn't want to bring it up because I didn't know if I really wanted to know the answer.

I began to wonder if she had more bruising on other parts of her body. If I found out that he had hurt her in any way, I was personally going to get on the first plane to D.C. and give him a serious beating that he deserved. She settled back into my arms as we watched a movie. I don't even remember what the movie was because all my focus was on her. She relaxed a bit, and then fell asleep. I sat there until I heard a knock on my door. I moved her very carefully, getting up and walking to the door.

"Hey, Liz. Thanks for getting this for Bella." I smiled as I took the dress from her.

"You're welcome, Edward. Everything is taken care of. You have reservations at six and the show starts at nine. The car will be downstairs to take you there at five. I hope you have a wonderful evening with Isabella. I'm really happy that she is here; I can sense a big change in you when she is around. If I'm not mistaken, I'd say that you are in love with her. Or you wouldn't go to all this trouble to take her out for a nice evening," she said to me, a knowing smile upon her face.

"Thank you for everything, Elizabeth. I really do appreciate it. And to answer your question, yes, I'm in love with her. Although she doesn't know it yet, and I don't plan on telling her until we get to London. So please, keep it quiet. She's sleeping in the next room." I pointed toward the living room.

"Not a problem, Edward. Your secret is safe with me. Have a wonderful evening tonight, and I'll see you in the morning." She waved, and then retreated from the room.

I walked to the closet, hanging up her dress next to my suit. I walked back to the couch, picking up Bella and carrying her to the bed. I went back to the couch and sat down, grabbed my book, put my feet up on the coffee table, and started reading while she slept. I was really just trying to calm my nerves because of tonight. I wanted tonight to be perfect us. I would let her sleep for a couple of hours before she needed to get up and get ready for our date. The butterflies in my stomach were working overtime. I just leaned my head on the back of the couch and looked at Bella as she slept. I would do everything in my power to be sure that tonight was going to be perfect.

**Chapter End Notes:**

**What did you think? Well Edward has noticed the bruising. He's also not believing Bella about how she got them. It will be revealed soon on how she recieved them. Have a wonderful weekend and see you next week and their date.**

**~Pen**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Chapter Notes:**

**Hi everyone. I'm sorry I'm late on getting this to you. I had a busy weekend with company and they are gone now. Thank god. I do want to thank everyone that reviews, I read every single one and I fail at responding. I get so busy that I forget. But everyone means the world to me. Thank you again.**

**Well here is their date together and I really hope you enjoy it. Also Edward is not blind and he does notice that something is wrong.**

Edward's POV

I sat on the couch for a couple of hours letting Bella rest. I couldn't stop myself from watching her sleep. She looked so peaceful and content. She did mumble a lot, which I thought was freaking sexy as hell. As I waited to wake her up for our date tonight, my phone buzzed in my pocket. I reached in to grab it, looked at the screen, and realized it was my mum. I answered the call as I stood to walk into another room.

"Hey mum. How are you?" I asked her lovingly.

"Great, honey. How are you doing in New York?" she asked me just a little concerned. I took it she read what happened here in the last few days.

"Mum, there is nothing to worry about I'm fine," I tried to reassure her.

"Actually, I wanted to know how your trip to see Bella went. Did you have a good time? Also did you give her the ticket?" My mum asked curiously.

"The trip was actually really great. I enjoyed spending time with her. Mum, I really, really miss her. When I first got there she was a different person, so lost. But after I got there, the Bella I know and love started to emerge again. I don't like her boyfriend at all, he treats her badly. I'm really worried and I don't know what to do about it," I said as my voice started to crack.

"Sweetheart, I'm glad to hear that your trip to see Bella was great. I know how much you really missed having her around and I can see how deep the love you have for her is. You really need to tell her soon, honey, before it is too late. I saw the love she had for you when she left all those years ago, and I saw how it destroyed you when she left. Yet you kept your feelings bottled up for so long and you really deserve to be happy. I really think that you two need to sit down and have a heart to heart. How does her boyfriend treat her, Edward?" asked my mum with worry lacing her voice.

"First, I want to say that Bella is here in New York with me. I asked her to come here because I needed her, mum," I explained. "I'm not sure about this and I may be jumping to conclusions, but I think that Riley may be hitting Bella. She got here last night, but this morning we were sitting on the couch together and I gave her a little hug and she winced a little as though she may have been in pain. Bella told me that she had been running and was sore. Mum, I saw slight bruising on her upper arms and I'm really worried that there might be other bruising elsewhere on her body. I haven't asked about it because I want her to be able to tell me herself, but I'm really worried," I said, sadly.

"Sweetheart, that is terrible. If he is hitting her, she needs to get out quickly. Bella doesn't deserve to be in a relationship like that. She has been through a lot in her life. Edward, you really need to do something soon to help or you might lose her, and I know in my heart that if that happened again, it would break you. Honey, is she coming with you to London?" My mum asked.

"Yes, mum, she is coming home with me. She was really excited about it, actually." I laughed. "I do know that she can't wait to see you and dad. She really misses you both very much. She misses having her mother around and I think she needs you, mum," I said, happiness coming in my voice again.

"I miss her too, son. Please say hi to her for us, and tell her that we love her very much. You two can stay with us for a couple of days if you want," Mum said, lovingly. "Honey, I do have to go, but follow your heart and be there for Bella. I believe she is going to need you more than she knows. Okay, honey?"

"I will, mum. When she needs me and is ready to talk, I will be there. I'll see you in a few weeks. Tell dad that I love him. I love you, mum," I said to her sincerely.

"I will, Edward. I love you too, sweetheart," she replied, then hung up the phone.

I shut my phone off for the rest of the night; I didn't want anything ruining my time with Bella. I walked back in the bedroom and smiled when I saw her. She was still out cold, but she looked so beautiful laying there. I walked a little closer, and noticed that the sheet was pulled down and her shirt was pushed up a little. What I saw next made me sick to my stomach. She had a huge bruise on her side and back, and a smaller one on her upper arm.

I was fucking furious. I knew who had put those bruises on her body, and I knew how. No wonder she didn't want me to leave her in D.C. I didn't want to think about what must have happened after she'd taken me to the airport and she had gone home. I was ready to kill Riley for laying a finger on her. I really didn't want to bring it up with Bella as I knew that she would either avoid the subject or deny that it was happening. I didn't even want to think of how long it may have been going on. I decided to put this shit to the back of my mind because tonight we were going to have an amazing time.

I gently sat on the bed and gave her a couple of kisses on her shoulder. Bella stirred and started grumbling as she turned over. It was the cutest thing I'd seen and heard in a long time. After a few seconds, she opened her eyes and looked at me, smiling tiredly. My heart melted; I really did love this woman.

"Good afternoon, sleeping beauty," I said as I bent down and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Hey. How long did I sleep, and how did I get over here from there?" she asked me, sitting up in the bed pulling the sheet up a little further.

"You slept for four hours. Elizabeth came by to drop off your dress, and my mum called. She said hi and that she can't wait to see you. She also told me to tell you that she loves you," I said, looking at her and grinning.

"Ah, I wish that I was up. I would have loved to talk to her. I miss her very much. How are they doing?" Bella said, lying back down.

"They are doing great. Oh, don't even think about getting comfortable, Bella. You need to get your pretty little butt out of bed and get ready for tonight. We have a reservation at six at One If By Land, Two If By Sea, and then we are going to see 'The Phantom of the Opera' because I know how much you love that show," I told her as I grabbed her and threw her over my shoulder, taking her to the bathroom.

"Edward, PUT ME DOWN!" Bella cried, giggling. I walked into the bathroom and sat her on the counter. We gazed into each other's eyes and she then threw her arms around my neck. I hugged her back and we stayed like that for a long time. I was really enjoying myself, the contact of her pressed up against me.

"Edward, you are the sweetest thing ever, you know that right? I can't believe that you remembered that The Phantom of the Opera was my favorite Broadway show. This is so amazing. I can't wait," she said as she pulled away from me. I was starting to breathe heavily, as I looked into her eyes. The tension was building between us, I could feel it. I wanted to kiss her so bad, but I couldn't, not right now. I gave her a peck on the nose as I let go of her.

"You deserve it, Bella. I would do anything for you, love. I wanted to take you out for a nice relaxing evening. Now, jump in the shower, and I'm going to start getting ready myself," I said as I took one last look at her before walking out the door.

I shut the door behind me and took a deep breath. It was getting harder and harder for me to just stay her friend. I wanted more, needed more. I just wanted _her_. When I heard her get done with the shower, I grabbed her dress and headed for the bathroom door before knocking loudly.

"Bella, here is the dress. What else do you need? I'll get it for you," I asked her through the door.

"Thanks, Edward. I need some panties and bra. Do you want to get them, or should I come out and get them myself?" she replied.

_What the hell am I supposed to say to that?_

"Uh, why don't you come out and get the stuff yourself? I don't feel comfortable with that," I said. Then the door to the bathroom opened, and she came out in only a towel.

_Oh, sweet Jesus, I'm going to die._

I couldn't stop myself from staring, and all I wanted to do at that moment was walk over to her, take that towel away and run my hands up her smooth body until I reached her breasts. Oh, her breasts… I'm such a goner.

I took a deep breath and I blushed all kinds of red. My eyes wandered down her toned and tan legs. I was close enough to see the water droplets that were still on her skin. Now, I really didn't know how much more I could take. She grabbed her stuff and walked back in the bathroom, but not before giving me a wicked grin.

_Well, shit_,_ that awoke someone downstairs.__Fuck me.__  
><em>  
>I sat down on the couch for a couple of minutes and put my head in my hands as I tried to gather my thoughts again. I got up and put my shirt and tie on. As I was fumbling with my tie, Bella came walking out and my heart stopped. She was so beautiful. The dress was perfect on her; it was a simple red flowing number that went just below the knees with spaghetti straps on her silky shoulders. She had red spiky heels too.<p>

"Edward, can you zip me up, please?" she asked as she walked towards me.

"Yeah, sure I will," I replied, staring at her.

She turned around and I took in the sight of her. I think I stopped breathing at this moment. My hands started to shake when I reached for her zipper. I grabbed it and pulled it up.

"There. All done. Bella, you look absolutely stunning," I said as I bent down and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh, Edward, thank you. You look very handsome yourself. Would you like me to help you with your tie?" she asked, reaching up and putting her hands on mine.

"Sure, Bella. Knock yourself out," I replied as I dropped my hands from hers.

I watched her as she concentrated on my tie. I kept gazing at her, taking in all her beauty and thinking that this is how it should be, the two of us together. I was still in a trance when she finished and I felt her hand touch my face.

"Sorry, love. I was daydreaming. Are you ready, Ms. Swan? Our car is downstairs waiting for us," I asked, holding out my arm for her.

"I'm ready for a lovely evening with you, Mr. Cullen," she said as she took a hold of my arm. We walked together to the elevators, down to the lobby, and out to the awaiting car. Once inside, I put my arm around her and pulled her close as I nuzzled my face in her neck. We sure weren't acting like best friends tonight, but I didn't care. I wanted her more than she could possibly know.

Bella's POV

I was the happiest person on the planet right now. When Edward told me what he had planned for us that evening, I was more than excited. I couldn't believe that someone would do something that special just for me.

I had been so tired, that I had fallen asleep, and I didn't even realize that Edward carried me to the bed. This man was too much. He was utterly amazing and, at that time, he was all mine. Once I woke up, again to a smiling Edward, it was time to get ready for our evening. I threatened to go back to sleep, but Edward would have nothing of it. He picked me up, threw me over his shoulder, and carried me into the bathroom, making me laugh hysterically.

When he sat me down on the counter, we were so close. We gazed into each other's eyes and at that moment, I wanted nothing more than to kiss him. His eyes were burning with passion and I thought that he was going to kiss me, but he kissed me on the nose instead. Damn, kiss me already. I knew that we were best friends and that I was with someone, but I didn't care. My feelings for Edward were becoming very intense. My heart was telling me that this was the man I was destined to be with, the one who completed me. Edward treated me with respect, like I was the only woman in the world.

He walked out of the bathroom and I took a shower. I forgot that my bra and panties were still in my suitcase. Edward knocked on the door when I was finished with my shower and opened the door enough to hang the dress on the door. I asked him if he would get my panties and bra, and he stumbled with his words and told me that I could get them.

After my shower, I realized that I didn't have everything I needed with me in the bathroom. I grabbed a towel and walked out into the room. Edward was there in only his trousers with no shirt putting his shoes on when he glanced up. I smiled because he stopped what he was doing and turned every shade of red there was. I never knew that he could blush that much. I gave him my sexiest grin as I walked back into the bathroom, hearing him groan as I did so. I giggled as I finished getting ready.

I did my hair up in a very loose style with some hair falling down on my face. I put the dress on and it was absolutely beautiful. I had a feeling that Edward told Elizabeth to get me something in red because he always told me that he loved me in red. I walked out of the bathroom and Edward was all dressed, but he was having trouble with his tie. I walked over to him because I needed some help with my dress.

"Edward, could you zip me up please?" I asked as I turned around. I heard him take a deep breath as he fumbled behind me with my dress.

"Thank you. Would you like some help with your tie?" I asked him as I turned to face him again.

"Yeah, I could use some help," he said as he looked down into my eyes. I could feel the intensity of the moment, and how close we were. The next words out of his mouth made me blush.

"Bella, you look absolutely stunning."

I looked up to him and smiled.

"Thanks, you look handsome too," I said as I finished up with his tie. "There you go. You're all set." He just stared at me. "What?" I asked him.

"Nothing. I just can't get over how beautiful you look tonight," he said as he ran his eyes up and down my body. I gave him a little turnaround to show off.

"Remind me to thank Elizabeth for picking up the most perfect dress for you. I don't know what I would do without her," he said, smiling. He then held out his arm to me, telling me it was time to go. I took a hold of his arm and we made it to the lobby and to the awaiting car. I got in first and he followed. I leaned into him and I felt him nuzzle into my neck. We rode for thirty minutes without saying a word to each other and when we arrived at our destination, I looked at him and smiled.

"Edward, this restaurant is amazing. Are you sure we will have privacy?" I asked him, a little concerned.

"Yes, Bella, everything has been taken care of. I had Elizabeth reserve us a private room so we wouldn't be disturbed," he said as he put his hand on the small of my back and led me into the restaurant.

The hostess led us to the private room that Edward had reserved. We walked in and it truly was amazing. There was just one table and the only lighting was by candles and a fireplace. I was flabbergasted that he would do something like this for me. I didn't know what to say because I hadn't been treated like this since I left Edward all those years ago in London. Riley would never do this. These two men were complete opposites, and I was beginning to realize who I wanted to be with. I just had to leave the one that didn't deserve me, and I hoped that I would be strong enough to be able to do that.

"Wow, Edward. This restaurant is beautiful," I said as Edward pulled out the chair for me to sit down. "It is almost like you are trying to seduce me," I said, giggling. What he said next startled me.

"Maybe I am, Bella," he said, looking at me with pure love in his eyes. I really didn't know what to say to him. I was speechless.

Our waiter came in and took our drink order. Edward ordered a nice red wine for us. There was music playing in the background.

"Bella, I just want to thank you for coming to New York and staying with me. It really means a lot to me that you are here. And thank you for coming out with me tonight," he said as he looked at me.

"I want to be here, Edward. There is nowhere else I would rather be than with you," I said blushing a little with my words. I had no idea where these feelings were coming from. He was about to say something else when our waiter came back.

"What can I get the lovely couple tonight?" he asked, grinning at both of us.

"Well, can I get the Hearts of Palm salad, then the oven-roasted chicken breast followed by Strawberry Rhubarb?" I asked, thinking that my eyes are bigger than my stomach. Edward snickered across the table, then placed his order.

"I'll start off with the English Pea soup, then I would like the Beef Wellington followed by the Chocolate Cashew Mousse Cake," he told the waiter.

"Very excellent choices," our waiter said as he walked away to place the order.

We were in the room by ourselves; I had to say that it was a very romantic setting for two people that weren't together. I was getting these very strong vibes from Edward that there was something else at play here, but at this moment I didn't really care because I loved him, and this is where I wanted to be.

Our appetizers came and then came our entrees. I have to say that my eyes were definitely bigger than my stomach. I was getting really full and I was hoping to be able to finish dessert. It was awhile later that our desserts arrived, and I was in heaven. I was all giggly in my seat and Edward started laughing at me.

"Bella, are you a little excited over the strawberries?" He said as he took a bite of his Chocolate Mousse Cake.

"Yes, I am. I love strawberries," I said as I looked at his dessert then I stopped. "That looks really good, mmm, chocolate mousse... could I have a little, itty bitty taste?"

I batted my eyelashes and gave him my best pouty look.

"Love, don't look at me like that. Please? You know I can't resist that look... Okay, fine. I'll give you a bite as long as I get a bite of yours." Edward grinned at me as he got a bite ready for me.

"Anything for you, or anything for that bite," I giggled. Edward reached over the table and fed me a bite of his dessert. I just about died.

"Wow, that was amazing." I was savoring the flavor when Edward got my attention again. "Oh, sorry. You wanted a bite too. Here you go."

I reached across the table and gave him a bite of my dessert, making him groan. Oh my God. That was so sexy. He had his eyes closed the entire time; he was enjoying my dessert. Finally, he opened his eyes.

"That was like sex," he said with a straight face. I, on the other hand, started laughing. It wasn't long after that he started laughing too. We finished up our desserts and they cleared the table. We still had some time, so Edward stood up and walked over to me.

"May I have this dance?" he asked, reaching for my hand.

"Yes, you may," I said, taking his hand in mine. He walked me over next to the fireplace and he took me in his arms. I rested my head on his chest and he relaxed his head alongside mine. This felt so good and safe, and my heart was beating so fast.

We danced for awhile as Edward hummed in my ear. I was in my own little world when I heard Edward say that we had to go. He kissed my forehead and we walked back to the table. He paid the waiter, then put his hand on the small of my back and led me out to the awaiting car to head to Broadway. We relaxed into each other as we rode to the theater, all the while Edward was giving me featherlike kisses on my head.

"Bella, you are so beautiful," Edward said as he kissed the top of my head again.

"Edward, you're very handsome too," I said as I snuggled a little further into him.

We arrived at the theater, walked inside and took our seats. We took our seats. I was so excited because I loved this show so much, and I was glad that Edward was here to enjoy it with me. I really didn't know if he liked it, but I got the feeling that he would do anything with me. We sat through the whole show and the intermissions; Edward holding onto my hand the entire time. It was after midnight when the show ended Edward put his arm around me as we walked outside the theater.

"Did you enjoy the show, love?" he asked as he kissed the side of my head.

"I absolutely loved it. Thank you so much for taking me to the show and to dinner. This was the best night ever. I haven't done this in a long time." I reached up and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"You're welcome, Bella. You really deserve it and it was my pleasure to be your date tonight." He gave me a little squeeze as we got back into the car to head back to the hotel. The same bell boy that helped me last night was there again.

"Well, hello, young lady and Mr. Cullen. Did you two lovebirds enjoy your evening?" he asked us, grinning from ear to ear.

"Yes, we had a wonderful time tonight. It was very memorable."

As he opened the door for us, he said, "You two enjoy the rest of your evening."

"Thank you, sir. You enjoy your evening also," I said as we headed to the elevator.  
>Edward squeezed me a little.<p>

"I think he likes you very much."

"Edward, stop it. He is old enough to be my grandfather," I said, giving him a little nudge in the ribs. He started laughing so hard, I thought he was going to keel over.

"Edward, you can stop laughing now. I know you find that amusing, but I think that you are taking it a little too far," I said, staring at him with a straight face.

"Oh, come on; that was funny! The guy really finds you beautiful and I would have to agree with him," he said, looking straight into my eyes. I really could feel the passion through them. We got off the elevator and headed to the room. He unlocked the door and we went inside.

"Love, why don't you go and get changed into something more comfortable? I'll change out here," he said as he walked over to me. The tension between us was building; I could feel it and I'm sure he could feel it too.

"Okay, sweetie, I'll be out in a minute." I grabbed my clothes and headed to the bathroom. I stared at myself in the mirror. I was really starting to fall in love with him all over again. I couldn't fight this feeling. I really needed to end things with Riley soon. Things were definitely changing between us; I could see it in his eyes, too. _Why was I so stupid all those years ago?_I shouldn't have left him. I would never forgive myself for that. I knew I broke his heart back then when I moved here, but he never told me how he felt about it. I hurried to change and freshen up before I headed back to him.

I took a few deep breaths, telling myself he was just my best friend and nothing more at least for now. I worked up my nerve and opened the door. I walked in and he had already changed into some pajama pants and a white t-shirt. He was sitting on the couch waiting for me. He noticed my presence and smiled my favorite smile as I went over and sat down next to him. It felt like I was home.

Edward's POV

This night was truly amazing. I was madly in love with this woman. I had to tell her soon but I wanted to wait until we got to London before doing so. I knew tonight was a turning point for us; I could see it in her eyes. I had a feeling that my feelings were not one sided anymore, and I really believed that she was falling in love with me. That made me extremely happy.

I made reservations at the most romantic restaurant in New York City for a reason. She did call me on it, but it was worth it. Seeing her eyes light up as we arrived on Broadway brought a huge smile to my face. I never let go of her hand during the whole show. I was so happy tonight that nothing could have ruined it. We made it up to the room and I told her to change into something a little more comfortable. I changed in the bedroom and sat down on the couch as I waited for her to come out. A lot happened tonight, and I didn't want the evening to be over with just yet.

When I heard the door open, I looked up at her. She looked so cute. She had put on her plaid pajama pants and little white t-shirt. I just smiled and she walked over and snuggled right into me. I put my arm around her and kissed the top of her head. We sat there for a few more minutes before she finally said something.

"Edward, I had a lovely time tonight. It has been a long time since I did something like that," she said nuzzling into me.

"You're welcome, love. I'm glad that you enjoyed yourself. I had a wonderful time, too," I told her as my breathing sped up. What she did next took me by surprise. I looked down; she was staring at me and after a few seconds, she reached up and kissed me, not on the cheek, but on the lips. My lips caught on fire at that moment.

She pulled away from me.

"I'm so sorry, Edward. I shouldn't have done that."

"Bella, it's okay," I told her as I reached down and pulled her face to mine. I kissed her back. I've waited years for this moment. At first it was slow and sensual, and then it got a little more passionate. She rose up slightly and her hand caressed the side of my cheek. My hands were running through her hair. We were really getting into it. Our breathing was picking up. Bella then rose and broke our kiss. Her beautiful lips were red and plump from our kissing. I looked up at her and all I saw in her eyes, was love. She then straddled me on the couch. _Shit, this is going to be the death of me._

All the feelings and passion building up over the last few years was surfacing now. Bella's tongue traced the bottom of my lip, begging for entrance. I granted it and soon we were exploring each other's mouth. Her hands were going wild in my hair and I couldn't help but groan. I wanted her so damn bad. My hands were exploring her body and came to rest on her butt. God, how I've wanted to do that for so long.

She moved from my mouth down onto my neck and I couldn't help myself, I moaned with pleasure. I'm sure she could feel how excited I was at that very moment. I was so fucking hard. I started kissing her neck and she was moaning with pleasure. Then we moved back to each other's mouth again. I felt her hands go down my back and she pulled my shirt over my head. Then she ran her hands down my chest. It felt so damn good.

I couldn't stop myself from moving my hands under her shirt. I ended up taking her shirt off, and she was the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. This was the first time I had ever seen her like this and she was truly amazing. I started kissing down her neck, to her shoulders, and on the tops of her breasts. Her head leaned back and the sexiest moan escaped her mouth. All the while she was grinding into me and I attacked her lips with such fury.

I grabbed her and stood up from the couch, she wrapped her legs around my waist and we continued kissing as I walked us over to the bed. I gently laid her down and I crawled on top of her kissing along her stomach before making my way slowly up to her lips again. My hands were exploring her body and they reached her breasts, and I started to massage them through her lacy, black bra.

As we were kissing, the wheels in my head started turning. We couldn't do this, not right now. As much as I did want this to happen, we couldn't. She was technically still with someone, and I couldn't be that person that broke up a relationship. I had to stop this before we went too far.

"Bella, we can't do this, at least, not right now," I said, out of breath and looking up into her eyes. I was hoping that she didn't take this as a rejection because it was far from that. I wanted so badly at that moment to make love to her. It was killing me inside.

"I know. You are probably right," she said, breathing very heavily.

"Don't take it the wrong way, love. It is just that you are still with someone and I don't want to have that on my shoulders, even though I despise that man and he doesn't deserve you." I looked at her lovingly. I bent down and gave her a light kiss on the lips. That little kiss shot through me like wild fire.

"I'm so sorry for pushing the issue, Edward. I shouldn't have kissed you. You're my best friend. I guess I was just feeling lonely, and after the evening that we have shared I really couldn't help myself. I had to kiss you. No one has ever made me feel like that before. Well, except for you, of course. Oh, God, Edward. Please forgive me for this," she said as tears rolled down her face.

"Oh, baby. Please don't cry. There is nothing to be sorry about. We were both lonely, Bella, and actually if you weren't going to kiss me I was going to kiss you. You just beat me to it. Don't cry, love, it breaks my heart when you cry," I said, wiping her tears away.

She was so beautiful and it took all I had inside to not tell her that I was deeply in love with her. I gave her a little hug and I pressed her close to me feeling her soft breast against my chest and I groaned inwardly. _Edward, why do you have to be so damn noble all the time, you've wanted this for a long time what the hell is wrong with you. _I battled my inner voice, and she gave me a quick peck on the cheek and went into the bathroom. I watched her walk away, and I fell back onto the bed with a groan.

I looked down and I was fucking hard. _Damn it, that is going to hurt._I threw my arm over my eyes, waiting for her to come out. After fifteen minutes she came out, and by that time, my hard on had gone down.

She crawled into bed and I looked over to her and she smiled at me. God, I loved this girl so much. I gave her a little kiss on the forehead and went into the bathroom, shutting the door behind me. I walked over to the sink and ran cold water on my face, thinking of the evening that we just had and cursing myself at how it ended. I never meant for this to happen, but I didn't want to stop it either, but I had to for her sake and mine. I couldn't have that hanging over my head. Things definitely have changed between us tonight and I hoped for the better. I had a feeling very soon that we would be together.

If tonight didn't show Bella how I felt about her, I didn't know what would; she could be so blind and stubborn sometimes, and that's my girl. I finished in the bathroom and walked back out. She was waiting for me. I crawled in next to her and she snuggled into me. I felt right at home, here with her. I nuzzled into her hair and started to relax. Before long, she started breathing heavily and I knew that she was already fast asleep.

This was the first night in years that she didn't tell me that she loved me. I hope that she didn't regret what had happened tonight, but I couldn't dwell on that right now. I kissed the top of her head.

"I love you, Bella Swan. I truly do." I then started to drift off to sleep, hoping to God that we would okay in the morning. 

**Chapter End Notes:**

**Well? How was it? I hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter Bella will come clean to Edward about what is going on. Have the tissues ready. See you next chapter.**

**~Pen**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Chapter Notes:**

**Hello everyone! I hope everyone is having a safe and fun filled weekend. I know I still fail at answering reviews but I do read every one and thank you from the bottom of my heart. **

**Okay this chapter you might need tissues because Edward finally finds out what's going on with Bella.**

****Warning: There is talk and description of rape in this chapter. If this is a sensitive subject for you then don't read.****

Chapter 9

_Edward's POV_

I awoke in the morning to an empty bed. I sat straight up and was looking around, hoping that she wasn't gone. I then called out to her, "Bella, are you still here?" I was hoping that she was. It would break my heart if she left.

"Yeah, Edward. I'm in here," she called to me. I sighed with relief. I was hoping that she was still here. I got up out of bed and stumbled into the living area, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. Bella was lying on the couch reading a book. She looked so adorable with her plaid pants and t-shirt. She also had her hair pulled up in a pony tail and had her glasses on. Now all I could think about was Bella as a librarian. God, the fantasies that came to mind, and what I could do to her. I need to stop thinking like this.

I walked over to the couch and she lifted her legs so I could sit down. I sat down, moving her legs to my lap and started to rub my hand up and down her leg. I took a deep breath because I didn't know what to say after what happened last night. I wasn't sure how she felt. I know I felt incredible. It was everything that I wanted, but I wanted more. I just prayed that she would want the same thing someday. She was my best friend, and I didn't want to lose that with her. If I couldn't have her as a lover, I had to have her as a best friend. Last night I was so close to making love to her, but I stopped before it went too far. I looked over to her, and she was just so breathtaking, laying there reading her book. She was a bookworm just like me. We'd sometimes have these hour long arguments over books because our tastes were completely different. I started to massage her feet and I heard her moan. She dropped her book on her chest and looked at me, smiling that radiant smile of hers and with that, I realized everything between us was fine.

"That really feels good, hun," she said as she closed her eyes.

I smiled at her, contemplating on how I was going to ask her about last night. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "Bella, are we okay?" I asked nervously.

She opened her eyes and gave me the most loving look, and then she sat up, putting her hand on my cheek. "Yes, sweetheart. We are more than fine. I don't regret what happened between us last night at all. Actually, it was amazing," she said, as she reached over and gave me a little kiss on the lips. My heart caught on fire. I fought everything I had inside not to kiss her with all I had.

"It was, wasn't it? I don't regret it either, Bella. I was just worried that you were going to regret it and I was going to lose you, love," I said as my voice cracked.

"Honey, you are never going to lose me. You are my life, Edward," she said sincerely. "Not to mention, you are an incredible kisser. It was amazing."

I laughed at that. "Bella, I would be devastated if I ever lost you, too. You are my world and you have my heart. You always have. I also have to agree you are an amazing kisser, too. A lot better than when I kissed you ten years ago," I said, remembering when I told her that I needed practice kissing because I liked a girl. _Not telling her that she was the girl I liked because I was too chicken to tell her._

"I took the liberty of ordering breakfast, so it should be here soon," Bella said as she laid her head on my shoulder.

I gave her a kiss on the top of her head. "Thank you. I'm starved." Just as I said that, someone knocked on the door. She moved to answer just as I got up to go freshen up in the bathroom. I stood in front of the mirror and stared at myself. I was so glad she didn't regret anything. When she kissed me softly on the lips this morning, I just wanted to tell her that I loved her, but I had to wait until London. I had it all planned out.

The bruises on her arms and on her back were really bothering me. I knew I was going to wait for my declaration of love, but I needed to know about her injuries now. I splashed some cold water on my face and toweled off. I walked back into the living area and Bella had our breakfast all set out. She heard me come out and turned around, walking over to me and wrapping her arms around my waist. This was the happiest I'd seen her in a long time. I just hated that I was going to ruin it shortly. I wrapped my arms around her also.

"What is that for?" I asked her as I breathed in her scent.

"Can't I just hug you?" she sighed. "Actually, I just wanted you to hold me. I love you," she said as she buried her face in my chest.

"You can hug me anytime, love," I hugged her back. "I love you, too," I whispered back to her. I had a feeling that something was bothering her. She broke away from me and smiled.

"Breakfast is ready, so help yourself," she said as she sat down across from me at the table. I immediately dug right into the food. I couldn't believe how starved I was. I heard her giggle from across the table so I looked up at her in confusion.

"What?" I asked her with food in my mouth.

"Nothing. You are so cute when you have your mouth full." She glanced at me above the rim of her glasses. Bella looked beautiful in her glasses. She hardly wore them, but when she did, she was stunning. "Edward, what time do you have to be at your meeting today?" she asked me.

"Actually, I have to get going shortly. Why don't you go do some sightseeing and maybe some shopping, love?" I told her.

"I think I might do that. I'm also going to stop over at the penthouse and check on some things. It's been awhile since I've been there," she said as she got up and began clearing the table. I watched her closely, seeing the sadness in her eyes when she mentioned her parents' penthouse. Bella never really talked about them. It was a very hard subject for her. I knew that deep down she missed them terribly, and I think she also needed my mum. I really was worried about her in more ways than one. One minute she was happy and the next minute she was extremely sad. I hated to see her like this. It really did bother me. I really didn't want to leave her today, but I had to.

"Love, tonight when I get back, I really need to talk to you, okay," I said with concern. I really needed to find out what was going on because I couldn't stop thinking about all the bruises I'd seen on her. I didn't know if I wanted to know the answer to that question, but I needed to know because she meant the world to me, and I didn't want anything bad happening to her. She didn't deserve it.

"Okay, Edward. I'll be here," she said as she walked over to me and gave me a sweet kiss on the cheek. Her eyes were burning into mine. There was so much in her eyes that she wasn't telling me, and I was determined to find out what it was.

"Alright, love. Have a wonderful day and please keep your phone on you because most likely I'm going to need you at some point today," I said as I bent down and gave her a kiss on the cheek before hugging her.

She hugged me back. "Sure thing, Edward. I'll be around, and I'll try not to act like a crazy fangirl, but if you find me, I won't object," she said as she jumped up and down, trying to mimic the girls that sought me out. She was so fucking adorable, and she made me laugh at the stupid shit she did.

"Very funny, Bella. You are just so hilarious. Anyway, have a great day, and please keep yourself out of trouble for me," I said as I started walking for the door.

"Yes, Dad. I'll do my best," she said sarcastically, laughing at me. "Have a good day, and I'll see you tonight with bells on."

"Just the bells on? Nothing else?" I asked seriously.

"EDWARD!" Bella yelled at me.

"I'm only kidding," I said as I shut the door to the room. I stood there for a moment, gathering my thoughts of what happened last night and what was going to take place tonight. My hope was that she'd be honest on where the bruises came from. I wanted her to feel like she could tell me, but I couldn't guarantee what my reaction would be. I just knew that I had to be there for her. With that last thought, I started walking down the hallway towards the lifts, heading for another day of meetings and away from where I really wanted to be...with the woman I loved dearly.

_Bella's POV_

What happened last night was amazing. Starting with dinner at a romantic restaurant, then on to a Broadway show, I couldn't believe that he went to all that trouble for me. Just the way he was acting with me last night made me feel that there was something between us that wasn't being said. Every time that we sat close together, he always nuzzled his face into my hair. He continued to hold my hand throughout the evening, tracing little circles on the back. I never realized until now that this was what love really felt like. I never felt this with Riley. He would never in a million years do something like this for me. I was truly falling in love with Edward.

When we got back to the hotel and changed, I sat next to him on the couch, sitting there in silence. When I looked up into his eyes to say thank you, I couldn't help myself, I reached up and kissed him. I was so embarrassed that I did it, but he kissed me back. We started making out. I got up and straddled him, running my fingers through his hair. He was such an amazing kisser. I started grinding into him, eliciting a growling reaction that was so sexy to hear.

When I took his shirt off, I almost came right there, he looked so damn sexy. When his lips found their way to the top of my breasts, I fucking moaned with pleasure. He then grabbed my ass and stood up from the couch, wrapping my legs around his waist. He walked us over to the bed and gently laid me down against the bed. He started trailing kisses down my neck and shoulders to the tops of my breasts. All the while, I was catching on fire and the arousal was building between my legs. I wanted to make love to him, but that is when he stopped. He told me he didn't want me to become a cheater, and that right now wasn't the time for us to be doing this. My first reaction was rejection, but then I realized that he was being so noble to me...such a gentleman. We ended up just holding each other all night. It was perfect. We didn't make love, but I knew that we would make love soon.

That morning I woke up early and turned around, watching Edward sleep. He looked so peaceful, wearing a small smile on his face. God, he was so beautiful, even with two days of stubble was on his face. As I was lying there, he involuntarily grabbed my hand. He was still asleep. He started to mumble and I couldn't understand him, but then he said something that startled me. _"I'm in love with you." _I sat there stunned. I didn't know if I heard him right. I didn't know if maybe it was just wishful thinking on my part.

I continued to watch him, and then decided to quietly get out of bed. I reached over and gave him a quick peck on his cheek, careful not to wake him. I climbed out of bed and went into the bathroom to change. I began reading while I waited for him to get up. I knew he had shoots this morning, but I was letting him sleep for a bit. Finally, after forty minutes, I heard him call my name in a little bit of a panic. He relaxed when I told him I was in the living room. We sat together for a bit, and I told him that we were fine after last night. Edward was on his way out the door, but he turned around and told me he wanted to talk to me tonight about something, but he never told me what. I had no idea what was on his mind, but it seemed to me that it was really bothering him.

After he left, I got my stuff together to head out into New York City. It had been ages since I was back here. It really was an amazing place, but it wasn't London. First thing I did was walk down Park Ave towards my parents' penthouse. It had been a long time since I'd been here, knowing all the memories that it held for me. Edward knew it was going to be difficult, and he offered to go with me, but this was something I had to do on my own. I reached the building and as I was walking inside, I couldn't believe who I saw.

"George, is that you?" I asked, walking up to the elderly man.

He looked up at me and smiled from ear to ear. "Why, isn't it little Isabella Swan? Oh, my, how you have grown up to be a beautiful woman," he said to me has he walked over and gave me a huge bear hug.

"Aww, George. You are making me blush. How have you been?" I asked him.

"Oh, still here and still getting older. I'm so sorry to hear about your parents. They were wonderful people. They will be greatly missed," he said sincerely.

"I miss them, too. So very much. How is everything here?" I asked him sadly.

"Everything is still the same, and the penthouse is still untouched. It's cleaned once a week, but other than that, it is the same. Where are you living these days?" he asked me.

"Actually, I live in Washington, D.C. now. I've been there for five years. I still have the house and apartment in London and, of course, this place. I've been thinking about moving back to London, I really do miss living there. Plus, there's someone there that means a lot to me," I said blushing.

"Aww. Does little Isabella have a special man in her life?" he asked me grinning.

"Yeah, there is a special guy in my life. Actually, he is in the city for a book signing, and I'm visiting him for a few days. George, he is my best friend, and we've known each other for ten years and he means the world to me." I could feel the color rise in my cheeks.

"You seem to be in love with him. Well, I wish you all the luck in the world, you have been through a lot in your life, and you deserve to be happy. Do you still have your key to the penthouse?" he asked me.

"Yeah, I still have it. I just wanted to go up for a few minutes, and then I have other things I want to do. It was so nice to see you again, George," I said as I gave him a huge hug.

"You too, Isabella. Take care of yourself," he said, hugging me back. We said our goodbyes and I made my way to the elevators. I slowly pressed the button to the penthouse and took a deep breath before I got to the floor. I stepped out of the elevator and unlocked the door. The door shut behind me and I looked around, noting immediately that everything was still exactly the way my mother left it.

I walked around the penthouse and looked at the pictures. I wasn't surprised to see several of me and Edward together in each other's arms. I ran my finger over his face and smiled, remembering how he's never left my side and was always there for me. After last night, I was really beginning to realize that he might be in love with me. I guess it was something that I didn't want to admit yet, but it was definitely something that I was feeling. I walked over to the photograph of my parents and me that was taken in Central Park. I put my fingers on their faces, finally letting the tears fall from my eyes. I sat down on the couch with the picture in my hands, and the sobs took over my body.

"Mommy and Daddy, I miss you so much. I'm trying so hard to make it on my own. I know that you would be so ashamed of what I've gotten myself into with Riley. He's been so horrible to me and I'm so scared, and I don't know what to do. Edward has been there for me, and he treats me like a queen. You've always known that Mom, you always said, that he was in love with me and the more time I spend with him, I think that you were right. I love him so much and I was stupid not to see it. I just miss you and I need you so much. Why were you taken from me? It's been so hard to move on from this, but Edward and his family have been amazing to me and have been there for me since you died," I said as the tears subsided. I sat for another hour and gathered my thoughts before deciding it was time to leave. I made my way down the stairs and started walking towards Central Park. As I walked, I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. Seeing it was a text message from Edward.

_Hey, love. Just checking in to see how your day is going. I miss you so much. I love you. -E._

I smiled at his little message. It was messages like these that made my heart flutter. How the hell did I ever get so lucky to have him in my life? I typed out my message back to him.

_Hey, sweetie. My day is good. Stopped by my parents place and had some time to myself. Heading to Central Park now. I miss you, too. I love you. -B.__  
><em>

Thirty seconds later, he wrote me back.

_Are you okay? Hey, be careful. Have fun, love. I'll see you later tonight, beautiful. Love you. -E._

I snickered at him because that was typical Edward, always watching out for me. I typed back my message to him.

_Yes, Edward. I'm fine. Don't worry, I'll be careful, and I can't wait to see you later. Love you, too. -B._

I put my phone back into my pocket and strolled through the park, admiring the beauty of this great place. I started walking towards my favorite spot to go to when I was a kid...the Alice in Wonderland statue. I sat on the bench near it, watching all the kids climbing all over the statue. It brought back the loving memories of my parents and me, and I was so glad to have those memories of them to hold on to. I missed them terribly. I'm not sure how long I sat there, but it was starting to get dark really quick. I felt my phone vibrate again and I answered the phone knowing who it was.

"Hey, I'm sorry I lost track of time. I'm on my way back to the hotel," I said as I started walking towards the hotel.

"Bella, please, love. Just be careful. I really don't like the fact that you are out there after dark by yourself," Edward said very concerned.

"Edward, don't worry. I'll be fine. I'm almost out of the park and I should be back in ten minutes," I told him.

"Okay, please be careful, and I'll see you in a few," Edward said, calming down a little, but he was still worried.

"Edward, I love you," I said, reassuring him.

"I love you too, Bella. Please hurry up," he said anxiously and then I heard the phone click. Edward worried too much about me. As I was walking down Park Avenue towards the hotel, I had a feeling I was being followed. I stopped and turned around to look and see if someone was indeed following me. I didn't see anyone, but the feeling was still there. I started walking again, but a little faster. I finally reached the hotel and walked inside, hurrying to the elevators. As I walked down the hallway to our room, I got a little nervous because I remembered that Edward wanted to talk to me about something and suddenly, I felt very uneasy. I went to put the key card in when the door whipped open and I was swept up in his strong arms.

"EDWARD, WHAT THE HELL!" I screamed.

"Hey, love. It's about time. I almost came to find you. Please don't go out like that by yourself at night. You had me so worried. Something could have happened to you," Edward said with worry lacing his voice.

.  
>"I'm fine, Edward. Except for the fact that someone almost scared me half to death," I chastised as I smacked him on the chest.<p>

"I'm sorry, love. I was just worried when I came back to the room and you weren't here. It's just that this is New York City and you never know what is going to happen here. I just don't want something bad to happen to you." He began to calm down.

"Like I said, sweetheart. I'm fine and safe. No need to worry. Now that I'm back, I want to know what it is that you want to talk about. Is there something you want to ask me?" I asked feeling very uneasy.

"Actually, there is something I want to ask you about. Bella, I want to ask you about the bruises on your body. How did you get them, love?" Edward asked me as his hands ran up my arm and over the bruises. Oh. Fucking. Shit! How the hell was I going to talk myself out of this?

_Edward's POV_

"Bella, where did you get the bruises on your body? How did you get them, love? Please tell me," I asked, begging her. The look on her face went from semi-happy to scared in a matter of seconds.

"I just fell, Edward. No big deal. You know me, I'm very clumsy and bruise easily," she told me, looking at the floor. This was obviously going to be harder than I thought.

"I know you didn't fall. Someone doesn't fall and get a bruise on their arms that look like fingers," I stated pointedly. I was starting to get angry with her.

"I told you that I fell, Edward! End of story. Don't worry about it," Bella said, getting angry and walking away from me.

"Bella, don't walk away from me! Tell me the truth. What has been happening to you? I know there's more to this than you are telling me!" I yelled at her. The minute I yelled, I regretted it. The look in her eyes broke my heart.

"Edward, it is none of your fucking business. Now leave it alone!" she yelled back and went into the bathroom, slamming the door. I was so torn up right now. I put my face in my hands and groaned in frustration. This is definitely not how I planned this to go, but I was worried about her, and I didn't want to see her like this. I walked over to the bathroom door and started to say something, but instead I heard her crying. I rested my head against the door, sighing loudly.

"Love, please. I'm sorry. Could you open the door? I'm just really concerned about you. Isabella, you mean the world to me and if something bad is happening to you, I want to know about it. Please, baby, open the door. Please, I'm begging you. Tell me what is going on," I said, pleading with her. I sat there for another five minutes, listening to her cry. I just shut my eyes and a lone tear fell down my cheek. It was killing me listening to her cry like this. Finally, I heard the door start to unlock and I instantly stood up. When she opened the door, I rushed over to her, wrapping my arms around her. She buried her face in my chest and started sobbing again. I picked her up and she wrapped her legs around me, still sobbing into my shoulder. I walked us over to the couch and sat down with her still straddling me. I let her cry for the next ten minutes. I closed my eyes as I felt a few tears fall down my cheek, and I hugged her tighter, burying my face in her hair. I didn't know what to do and it was scaring me. "Isabella, I want you to know that I love you and that I'm here for you. Nothing you say is going to ever change that. Whatever happened to you isn't your fault. Please, tell me how you got the bruises?" I asked her with desperation in my voice. Finally, she started to calm down a bit and pulled back, looking into my eyes.

"Edward, you're right. There is something I need to tell you, and I'm sorry I never came to you sooner. I was just scared and ashamed of what you would think of me. Please, don't say anything until I'm finished. This is going to be really hard for me to tell you." She looked into my eyes, begging me.

I knew that I probably wouldn't be able to keep my mouth shut, but I would try. I had a feeling that I already knew where they came from, but finding out officially was going to kill me. "Okay, love, please tell me," I said to her as I placed a kiss on her nose. She was still straddling my lap. She took a deep breath and began telling me what's been going on.

_Bella's POV_

"Edward, I'm sorry that I lied to you and told you I fell. That was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. I don't like lying to you, but I was so ashamed and thought you would think less of me. As you could see when you came to visit me, Riley wasn't very nice to me. Actually, that was the nicest he's been to me in a long time. I knew the only reason he was like that was because you were there. Our relationship, the first three years were fine, but this last year, he really changed as a person. He turned into something that I didn't recognize at all. It was then that the verbal abuse started. It was mild at first, and then it got worse. He would say shit to me in front of people, talking down to me and really making me feel like I was worthless. I tried my hardest to make him happy and tried to stop the verbal abuse, but that only made him angrier. Then the physical abuse started," I took a deep breath and looked at Edward, and I could tell the look in his eyes was pure anger. So I continued on with my explanation.

"He would find the littlest things to get pissed about. Like the coffee not being made right, or the cooking really does suck, or why hadn't I cleaned the house right? Just petty little shit. If I didn't do something right, he'd get angry, then hit me. Not just a slap, he would hit me with his fist and if I was on the ground, he would kick me. That's where I got the bruises on my ribcage and back. I have a feeling you've already seen them. Don't even get me started on what happened when he found out that you were coming to visit me. He really got angry when I told him and he hit me again and told me if I told you what was going on, that he was going to make me pay for it. I was so scared, Edward. I didn't know what to do and I was too scared to leave. I was afraid of what he would do to me if I left, or told him to leave, since the house is mine. The minute I saw you get off that plane, I was so happy. I knew he wouldn't hurt me with you around. That week was amazing, and you made me feel loved and I haven't felt that in a long time. The day you had to leave for New York broke my heart because I didn't want you to leave. I couldn't have you leave, because I knew the minute you were gone, the abuse would start all over again," I took another breath and Edward's eyes were tightly closed. I knew that this was bothering him, and I knew that the anger was building inside him towards Riley. I had a feeling that sometime soon, he was going to pay Riley a visit. I dreaded that day. I continued on, telling him the rest of the story.

"After I took you to the airport, I hung around because I didn't want to go home yet. I was hoping that by the time I got home, he would be in bed. I was dead wrong. The minute I got home, I felt him right behind me. He wanted to know if you were gone, and he was wondering if you were going to make a move on me. He told me that he thought he was going to have to show you that I belonged to him and only him. He asked me if I belonged to him and when I didn't answer, he shoved me against the wall and my head connected with it. I had to tell him yes, so he wouldn't hurt me anymore. He saw what I was wearing and assumed I did it on purpose just to dress sexy for you. I told him that I had simply picked it out and wasn't dressing sexy for anyone. That's when he grabbed me and dragged me into the bedroom." I glanced up to Edward, seeing the anger flowing within him. His hands were clenched into fists on top of my legs, and I knew the next part was really going to make him upset.

"As he dragged me into the bedroom, I was sobbing and begging him not to do this. He took off my shirt and bra and shoved me to the bed. Next, he took off my jeans and panties, then took off his jeans and underwear, shoving my legs apart." I started to cry as I was telling him, dreading the next part. "He then put his hand around my throat and whispered in my ear that I belonged to him. He said he was going to show me my place. He then let go of my neck and shoved himself inside me. He raped me, Edward," I said as the tears continued to fall. He looked at me, wiping at the tears on my face. "Riley was hurting me so much, slamming into me so roughly that the tears wouldn't stop falling from my eyes. He didn't last long after that. It was finished as quickly as it started. He rolled over and went to sleep. That's when I got up and went to the other bathroom. You had just texted me to say that you landed in New York, and when you told me that you loved me and missed me, I started bawling because just hours earlier I was safe in your arms. It was breaking my heart because I wanted to tell you and to hear you voice. I felt so lost, and I didn't know what to do. Edward, I'm scared to death about what's going to happen," I said, finally breaking down in uncontrollable sobs. He relaxed a little and hugged me tighter than before. I felt safer in this moment, than I had in a really long time. He didn't say a word, he just let me cry.

_Edward's POV_

I was fucking seeing red. I was so furious with what she just told me. I was ready to fucking kill Riley for not only physically abusing her, but for also raping her. I was so sick to my stomach. The only thing stopping me from going straight to the airport and flying to D.C. to fucking beat his ass was sitting on my lap crying. I held onto her as she cried, trying to comfort her and ease the pain I knew she carried inside. I was shedding tears alongside her. She never deserved to go through this shit. She was too beautiful of a person to be degraded this way. The only thing I could do was be there for her, and be the man that she deserved. Her sobs started to subside, and I pulled away from her, putting my hand under her chin and lifting her face.

"Bella, why didn't you tell me this was going on? You could have called me, and I would have been on the first plane to D.C. to come and get you," I said, looking into her eyes.

"I was ashamed to tell you. I didn't know what you would think of me. I wanted to tell you so badly, but you had so much on your plate already, and I didn't want to add to it," she said, looking down from my eyes.

"I would never think less of you. It doesn't matter what I was doing, I would have come for you. I'd always come for you without a second thought. Bella, you are my world, and you shouldn't ever feel ashamed of yourself. You are the most beautiful, caring, selfless, compassionate person I know, and you certainly don't deserve what you went through. He had no right to lay a hand on you, and he certainly didn't have the right to rape you. Love, you have no idea how hard it is for me to just sit here and not do anything about this," I said, anger evident in my words.

"Edward, I'm so sorry for not telling you," she quietly said as I buried my face in the crook of her neck. I felt her hands in my hair. I just couldn't comprehend what happened to her, I was so damn angry. I needed to calm myself down somehow, so I picked up Bella and sat her down on the couch. She watched me as I walked over to my I-Pod deck, selecting a song that made me think of Bella and me. I walked back to the couch as the Lifehouse song, _You and Me, _started to play softly through the speakers. I sat down, and she grabbed onto me.

I held her, kissing the top of her head and I could hear little quiet sobs coming from her, and I started to sing along with the music in an effort to calm her down. I was hoping that this song meant something to her like it did to me._  
><em>

This song said everything that I couldn't tell Bella about how I really felt about her. I was hoping that she would figure out the true meaning. She was starting to calm down, running her hand up and down my chest as I continued to sing with the song.

_'Cause it is you and me__  
><em>_And all other people with nothing to do__  
><em>_Nothing to lose__  
><em>_And it's you and me and all other people__  
><em>_And I don't know why __  
><em>_I can't keep my eyes off of you and me__  
><em>_And all other people with nothing to do__  
><em>_Nothing to prove__  
><em>_And it's you and me and all other people__  
><em>_And I don't know why__  
><em>_I can't keep my eyes of you_  
>The song ended and Bella looked up to me with her beautiful, blue eyes. "That song is so beautiful, Edward. I loved it and it was even better with you singing it."<p>

"I'm glad you liked it. It reminds me of us. You truly are beautiful and one of a kind, Bella," I said to her as I bent down and kissed her softly on the lips. I felt that spark again and there was no denying it. Then we rested our foreheads together.

"Edward, I'm going to break up with Riley when I fly back to D.C. I can't live like this anymore. I have to be strong and tell him," she told me with defeat in her voice. That was the best news I'd heard all night.

"Bella, I think that's a great idea. You need to get away from him as soon as possible. You can't live like that, and you deserve to be happy. Do you want me to come with you?" I asked her a little happier.

"I really don't think you coming with me would be a good idea. It would just make it worse. Plus, you have a book signing coming up, and I can't have you leave your job because of me," she said, staring deeply into my eyes.

"Love, are you sure because I don't know if I'm really comfortable with you going alone. I would leave in a heartbeat because you are more important to me than some book signing," I told her with concern and determination in my voice. **  
><strong>  
>"I can do it, Edward. I will call you though if something does happen. Am I really that important to you?" she asked me stunned.<p>

"Yes, my love. You are that important. I would go through the depths of Hell to rescue you if I knew you were in trouble. I can't bear anything bad happening to you. It would kill me," I told her as I ran my fingers down the side of her face.

"Thank you so much, Edward, for being there for me. You always are there when I need you to pick up the pieces. You really are a wonderful person, and I'm extremely lucky to have you in my life," she said as she laced her fingers through mine.

"I'm lucky to have you in my life, too. Now, let's get you to bed because you've had a rough night," I said as I picked her up again. I knew that she enjoyed this because she relaxed and molded to my body. I loved the feeling of her legs wrapped around me. I walked over to the bed and laid her down, crawling in after her. She curled up next to me and rested her head on my chest as her hand found mine again.

"Just think, in a few weeks you will be heading back to New York, and you and I will be flying off to London together for a couple of weeks," I said as I ran my hand up and down her back.

"I can't wait, Edward. I'm really looking forward to going back home with you. I can't wait to see your family and all of our friends. I can't wait to spend some quality time alone with you," Bella said lovingly.

"It will be great to be back home where we both belong. Love, try and get some sleep," I said as I kissed the top of her head.

"Okay, Edward, goodnight and I love you," she said.

"Goodnight, Bella. I love you, too," I said, looking down to her. Her eyes were closed and she was slipping into a deep sleep. I laid there, watching her for awhile. I was excited because she was going to go back to D.C and break up with Riley and that left me with a clear shot to tell her how I really felt about her in London. I just hoped to God nothing was going to ruin that for me because I needed to let her know how I was feeling. I gave her one last kiss and started to slip into a deep sleep with the woman that I was madly in love with, in my arms where she belonged.

**Chapter End Notes:**

**So what did you think? I'm curious. Oh and just to let you know, Edward isn't that stupid. Bella is going to have a flight companion. I'm also wondering if you caught the little hint in the chapter that I left about what is coming in a future chapter. Anyway, have a great weekend and I'll see you next weekend.**

**~Pen**


End file.
